Do I Wanna Know?
by A Young Volcano
Summary: Part 7 of the Ellie Stark Saga: After the events that took place in SKoM, Ellie's been working for S.H.I.E.L.D., alongside fellow Avengers Captain America and the Black Widow. As Ellie looks into S.H.I.E.L.D., still not entirely trusting the organization, many dark secrets are brought to light. And it's all because of one little jump drive.
1. Chapter 1

**So. Another new chapter in this not-even-a-saga, and another thank you to everyone who's been following and reading so far. Bless ya faces. Now I hope you guys liked Winter Soldier, because that's what Ellie's next adventure consists of. Please tell me what you think! I'd love to know if this is even good or not, because Winter Soldier has been my favorite MCU film so far, and this fic is something I hold very and near and dear to my heart. I've been working on this thing for over a year if you can believe it, so please tell me what you all think. Please enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Steve Rogers. If I did, I would be screwing him senseless. Ugggggh. Beefcake.**

* * *

I swear to God, my lungs were burning. Literally _burning_. Flames, licking them up, making sure I died running this thing. I mean, it was possible. I could burn someone's face off, so why not burn my own lungs, too? Then I wouldn't have to be running this f-

"On your left." I nodded, as Steve passed me, running right by. I let out a huff, and picked up the pace. Someone caught up with me.

"Shit, he's fast. Who _was_ that?" I smirked, and glanced at the guy while we ran.

"New around here, aren't you?" I tried to catch my breath, as he nodded. "That's Captain America." The guy paused, but nodded once more.

"Yeah, that makes sense. But if he's Captain America, then you must be-"

"Ellie Stark. Pleasure to meet you." I shot a smirk at him. "Now try to keep up."

* * *

I was running past the Lincoln Memorial, when Steve sped by again.

"On your left."

"Uh-huh, I know. On my left." Sam chuckled, and we kept going.

* * *

We were running by the Reflecting Pool, when I heard Steve making his way. "Don't you even think about it, Rogers, or I _swear-"_

"On your left."

"UGGGGGGHHH!" I growled at him, and I heard him laughing as he took off. I stopped to catch my breath, hunching over. "Jesus Christ, I'm going to kill that man. I don't know how, but I am."

"Good luck with that." Sam panted.

* * *

Sam was sitting against the tree, and I laid out on the grass, breathing heavy. Sweat was dripping down my face. "Need a medic?" Steve asked, but I didn't even bother to react.

"More like I need to pound your face in." I retorted instead.

"Is she always like this?" Sam asked, and I looked up, shooting a glare as I propped myself up on my elbows. Steve helped Sam up off the ground.

"You don't know the half of it." I smirked then.

"I need a new set of lungs, man. You just ran 13 miles in 30 minutes." Sam panted out.

"I got a late start, thanks to that one." Steve nodded to me, and I pouted. "Ellie, get up."

"No." I laid back down, just to piss him off. "Are we done now?"

"No." I moaned in agony. Sam laughed at me.

"Really? _That_ was a late start? You should be ashamed of yourself, take another lap." I laughed at Sam's statement...a little too much, actually. I was exhausted. Between the late-night work and the crack-of-dawn run, I was worn out pretty thin. Sam glanced away from Steve for a split second, and then looked back. "Did you just take it? 'Cause I'm assuming you just took it." Steve noticed his sweatshirt, and pointed at it.

"What unit are you in?" He asked. I hadn't even noticed the sweatshirt.

"58th para rescue, but now I'm working down at the VA." Steve nodded. Sam held out a hand for him to shake. "Sam Wilson." Steve took his hand, shaking it.

"Steve Rogers."

"Yeah, I figured." Sam paused, catching his breath. "It must've freaked you out, coming back after the whole defrosting thing." I winced to myself. Steve didn't like to talk about that, barely even to _me_. He wouldn't dare talk about it to a stranger.

"It takes some getting used to, but Ellie's a big help. Even if she refuses to get up." I rolled my eyes, and sat up, crossing my legs. I smiled sarcastically.

"There. Happy now?" Steve just stared at me. I groaned, and held out my hands. "If you want me to get up so badly, then help me." He took my hands, and pulled me to my feet.

"You know, you should be able to handle this. I thought Extremis improved everything." I shot Steve a look of death, and laughed sarcastically.

"You're funny, soldier boy. I'm sorry to say, but it only increased my strength and gave me a healing factor, as well as supposedly fixing any health issues I had before. And, also, I can occasionally get a little too hot-headed." Steve smirked at the joke. I turned to Sam, who was now confused, smiling at him. "It was nice to meet you, Sam, but we should probably get going."

"It's your bed, right?" My first thought was, how did Sam _know_ about that?

I'd been living in the apartment across from Steve's, since S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters was in D.C. I didn't want to keep living with Dad, and Steve and I were mostly stuck together on missions. I spent plenty of time in the city, between visiting Darcy and Jane when they were there, plus seeing Dad and Pepper, so we got plenty of space. But when I came back to the apartment some nights, I'd go in to check on Steve, and find him sleeping on the floor, like he couldn't stand his bed. It was regularly a mess, like he had to fight to get to sleep.

I'll admit, I didn't sleep as much as I should, either. I slept as long as I could after missions, but that still wasn't much. I had nightmares regularly, and when I woke up, and stepped outside my room, Steve was sitting in the kitchen, ready to listen. I had a suspicion that I screamed in my sleep, but if I did, Steve didn't say anything.

"What's that?" Steve asked, as he was starting to walk away.

"Your bed, it's too soft. When I was over there, I'd sleep on the ground, using rocks for pillows. Like a caveman." I frowned, watching the two. I'd never thought of it like that. "Now I'm home, and it's like-"

"Like you're lying on a marshmallow. I feel like I'm gonna sink right to the floor." Sam smiled, and nodded in understanding. "How long?"

"Two tours." Steve nodded. "You must miss the good ol' days, huh?" I bit my lip, forcing back a smile.

"Well, things aren't so bad. No polio. Internet, super helpful. Food's a lot better, actually, we used to boil everything." I scrunched my nose up. "Ellie's a great cook."

"Someone has to know how around here. You can't, Nat barely can, and don't even get me _started_ on Clint's cooking." I shuddered. "The spaghetti fiasco of 2011 still haunts me."

"The what?" I shook my head, patting Steve's humongous bicep.

"Tell you later, short stack." I pulled out my phone, as it went off. It was a message from Natasha: speak of the Devil, and she shall appear. "Nat says to meet her at the corner, we've got a mission."

"All right, well." Steve held out a hand to Sam, who shook it. "It was good to meet you, Sam. And a good run, if that's what you'd like to call it." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so that's how it is?"

"That's how it is." Steve and Sam grinned at each other, and I held out a hand to Sam, shaking it.

"It was good to meet you, Sam."

"Same to you, Ellie." I smiled at him, and Natasha pulled up, as I dropped his hand.

"Hey guys. Does anyone know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil." I rolled my eyes, leaning in the window.

"Already said that one, Nat. You lose." Natasha glared at me. I grinned, and climbed into the backseat. Steve was right behind, yelling to Sam about impressing some girl for him.

"Ha-ha. You guys are hilarious." Steve said sarcastically, as he approached.

"Oh, no, _I'm_ hilarious. Miss Rushman here just likes to try and one-up me." Natasha rolled her eyes, and sped away from the curb.

* * *

I skimmed across the monitor, briefing everyone on the mission as someone took over my flying duties. "Target is a mobile satellite-launch-platform, the _Lemurian Star_. We were sending up their last payload when pirates took them, 93 minutes ago."

"Any demands?" I nodded, turning to look at Cap.

"Billion and a half." Cap frowned. "It's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s." It clicked in his head as soon as it clicked in mine.

"So it's not off course, it's trespassing." Cap confirmed my thoughts.

"I'm sure they have good reason." There goes Nat, defending Fury's ass. I was getting a little sick of it, actually.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor." Cap counter attacked. I wanted to smirk, but he didn't know what I was doing. He couldn't.

"Relax. It's not complicated." Nat shot me a look, too, as she said this. Cap looked me right in the eyes when he asked me his next question.

"How many pirates?" I turned back to the monitor, trying to avoid his stare. They were so friggin' blue, I wanted to melt into a puddle, right in this spot. God, he was gorgeous.

 _Holy shit Stark, control yourself. You work with the guy, for fuck's sake!_

"25. Top mercs led by this guy." I dragged his picture forward, blowing it up on the monitor. "Georges Batroc. Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice." Nat looked interested now. I knew that'd get her. "Before the French demobilized him, he had 36 kill missions. This guy has a rep for maximum casualties."

"Hostages?" I puckered my lip, dragging forward Sitwell's picture when Cap asked.

"Mostly techies, but there's one officer. It's Sitwell. They're in the galley." Cap adjusted his gloves, frowning.

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship?" He went right ahead, so he wouldn't get shit from Natasha. "Alright, I'm gonna sweep the deck, find this Batroc. Nat, you and Ellie kill the engines and wait for instruction. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get them out. Let's move."

"S.T.R.I.K.E., you heard the Cap. Gear up." Rumlow ordered his crew. _So_ glad I wasn't one of them. Finding the hostages is the worst part.

* * *

"Secure channel seven." Cap spoke into his walkie, and I pulled out mine, just as Nat did hers.

"Seven secure." We spoke it in the same monotone. I smirked, but she didn't react.

"Did either of you do anything fun Saturday night?" Cap went first.

"Well, all the guys in my barbershop quartet are dead, so, no, not really." I tried to get out of it, but Nat wouldn't take it.

"E?" I shrugged.

"Pepper and Dad went on some couples retreat, so I cleaned up Dad's workshop. He never does, and he won't let Pepper go near it, nor does she want to."

"Ellie." I turned to her, and she looked between the both of us, raising an eyebrow. "You guys have to get lives. Seriously." The pilot came up on the radio, telling Cap that we were coming up on the drop zone. Cap punched the button, opening up the hatch.

"If Steve asked Kristen from Statistics out, she'd probably say yes." He pulled his helmet on, yelling over the roar of the wind.

"That's why I don't ask." I rolled my eyes, shooting him a look that said I knew what he was doing. He didn't have many friends, not much of a social life, and he had to get one. Pronto.

"Too shy, or too scared?" Natasha asked, smirking.

"Too busy." He jumped out of the hatch, and my breath caught for a second; but then I

saw him through the clouds, and I knew he'd be fine. It was still kind of terrifying, though.

We waited until he'd mostly cleared the deck, which was barely even a minute, and then we jumped down to the ship. I followed Nat's lead, and landed right next to Steve.

"What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you guys? She seems kind of nice." Now I'm going to-wait, nurse? _What_ nurse?

"Secure the engine room, then find me a date. Or, better yet, why don't you get yourself one." Nat shot him a dirty look, but I smirked. "Ellie told me about that visit to Stark's. What, did you think she wouldn't notice?"

"Shut your mouth, Rogers. Get back to work." I laughed, and Nat jumped over the railing, dragging me with her. "C'mon, lady bug." Her grip on my arm would have hurt, but it didn't. HA!

* * *

We managed to get below deck, and we were on the stairway to the engine room when we finally ran into some goon. Natasha stopped me, and made me wait there, while she dealt with the guy. Natasha grinned creepily at the guy down by the phone, after she slid down the pole that led to the phone with ease.

"Hey, sailor." Oh, dear God, just punch me already. I hated hearing her like that, the only thing I ever heard from her was a monotone. It was kind of disturbing, seeing her with so much personality. _Definitely_ not the Natasha I knew.

She wrapped her retractable wire around his neck, shoved him against the railing, and then dove over it. The guy was tied right to it, stuck there. Natasha shot a couple guys on her way down, and I didn't know whether they were dead or not. Natasha didn't care, and frankly, neither did I. She shot the guy below her a few times, and then put her guns on either side of him, shooting the guys below him as well.

Soon enough, Cap was asking for our status. And it couldn't have waited any longer, unfortunately.

 _"Ellie, what's your status?"_ He was whispering, so he had to be ducked down somewhere on deck, hiding from Batroc. I jumped down a hatch from above, and stormed up to the goon walking, shouting into my walkie.

"Hang on!" I managed to grab the guy from behind, and choked him with some wire, forcing him to pass out. Natasha jumped the next one, stinging them with her Widow Bites. I wanted to whip out some fireballs at the sight of those, but I resisted the urge. These idiots weren't worth the fire.

I beat up the guy after that, spraining his arm by twisting it back, and kicked him a couple times: once in the shoulder, once in the gut. I ducked down, and swung my leg out, tripping him. I kicked up, knocking the weapon out of his hand; he thought he had me, but he didn't. I knocked my head against his nose, breaking that as well. I flipped my legs up, and then down, tossing him over my back and onto his. He was KO.

"Engine room secure." I spoke into my walkie, and Natasha picked up a wrench, knocking him in the jaw before he could get back up again. I turned to her, and grinned. "I've been working on that back flip."

"It was still shitty." I glared at her, and she smirked, walking away. I groaned. That _bitch._

* * *

We'd made it to the control room, and I was going at the files when Cap bugged us again.

 _"Natasha, Batroc's on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages."_ She didn't reply immediately. She was looking at me uncertainly, so I nodded. _"Natasha."_

"Copy that. On my way." She put her walkie down, and got out of there. I turned back to the computer, and sighed.

Cap was going to be _pissed._

* * *

I turned, kind of startled when Cap shoved Batroc through the door, forcing it right off its hinges. He also knocked Batroc right out, but I wasn't surprised. I bit my lip, when he stood, and turned to find me there. I grinned sheepishly. "Hey, Cap. What's, uh...what's shakin'?"

"What are you doing?" He thought I was screwing up the mission. HA! No, Cap. I only screw up at board games. He should know this by now, we've played Monopoly plenty a time. I lost every single game.

"Backing up the hard drive." I said it nonchalantly, but I hated the look on his face. He was angry, and betrayed. "It's a good habit to get into." Cap looked back at Batroc, but right before he did, I saw a glint of protectiveness in his eyes. He was making sure we were safe.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ellie? Shouldn't you be helping with the hostages?" I was back at the computer again, trying to ignore what I just noticed. I hated noticing those little things, I didn't want to, they just happened. And I _hated_ it. "You're saving S.H.I.E.L.D. intel."

"Whatever I can get my hands on. Which is, actually, almost everything. Go me."

"Our mission is to rescue hostages." I sighed, and looked up at him pleadingly. I didn't want him to be mad. I didn't want to fight with him, not one bit. I looked back at the computer, making sure everything downloaded.

"No, that's your mission, Cap. Yours and Natasha's. Mine is to do this." I pulled out the jump drive, and turned to Cap. "Now we've both completed our missions. Let's get out of here." Cap grabbed my arm roughly, stopping me in my tracks. My eyes went wide; it actually hurt a little. My muscles weren't entirely rock hard, and I'm pretty sure he'd leave a bruise, if it wasn't for Extremis.

"Do you even realize that you've just jeopardized this whole operation?" I shot him an angry look, tugging my arm from his grip. He looked hurt, but I didn't care. He wasn't my boss, we were equals.

"Don't you think you're overstating things, just a _tiny_ bit?" Batroc got up, and Cap shoved me back as Batroc threw something; it looked like a bomb. Cap whacked it with his shield, sending it far enough away, and grabbed me in his arms. He jumped over the desks, and I blasted the window to another office, breaking the glass. Cap jumped through it, and I curled up in a ball, like he was a cave, and I was hiding in him. Once it went off, I pushed myself off of him, sitting with my back against the wall. I laid my head on his shoulder, panting at the adrenaline rushing through my veins. "Okay. That one's on me."

"You're damn right." He got up off the floor, and I stared after him. Great. Now, he was _seriously_ pissed at me. I didn't think I could force another wall to be put up, but I did. And I didn't know if I could tear it down this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**College. College has taken over. Gotta love College. FUCKING COLLEGE PEOPLE.**

 **Anyways, this is an update. It is only happening because I believe I need to keep my fics somewhat updated, and with all the work getting thrown at me now, I'm sure it's gonna lighten up before finals fast approach. So here is the next chapter.**

 **Thank you,** _Tannerdarko_ **, for the review! Of course I was going to continue. Just because the Iron Man trilogy ended, that didn't mean Ellie's story was ever going to end. Not if the Marvel Cinematic Universe keeps existing.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter! Tell me your thoughts!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Captain America, Steve Rogers, or anything Marvel.**

* * *

Steve dragged me right up to Fury's office, and I was forced forward first. I winced, when his voice rose.

"You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?" Fury had his back to us, his chair swiveled around to face the view of D.C.

"I didn't lie. Ellie had a different mission than yours."

"Which neither of you felt obliged to share." I winced again, scooting even further away. I didn't like angry Steve. Angry Steve made me want to curl up in a ball, and cry my eyes out. I felt like I failed him, like I'd betrayed him, and I didn't like that feeling. Not one bit of it. Steve was such a nice guy, he didn't deserve to be angry. Seeing him angry was just wrong _._

"I'm not obliged to do anything, and neither is Agent Stark." I'm glad Fury was standing up for me, but now wasn't the time. I lived with Steve. I'd have to face this at home, too.

"Those hostages could have died, Nick." Fury swiveled around, looking right at Steve, as he said his retort.

"I sent the greatest soldier in history to make sure that didn't happen."

"Soldiers trust each other, that's what makes it an army. Not a bunch of guys shooting guns." I hated that word. I hated that word more than anything.

"I'm not a soldier, Steve. Neither is Fury, we are _not_ soldiers. S.H.I.E.L.D. is no army. We're spies, we're special forces, but we are no army. We protect people, but we're not fighting a war." Steve turned back to me, and he had this hard look in his eyes; he looked a little guilty, too. I'd said the same thing on the Helicarrier, and two years later, I still had to remind him. He was a soldier, yes, but we aren't. And he still had to learn that.

"Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye." The last time Fury trusted someone, he trusted my mom. Steve and I both looked back at Fury, but his main focus was Steve. "Look, I didn't want you doing anything you weren't comfortable with. Stark is comfortable with anything." Basically. Just not planes, or the Helicarrier. If he ever mentioned those again, I would probably get sick. Like, physically sick. And probably have a mental breakdown. Not good times.

"I can't lead a mission when the people I'm leading have missions of their own." Ouch. That stung.

"It's called compartmentalization. Nobody spills the secrets, because nobody knows them all." Of course. Because Nick Fury knows all, and nobody else ever will.

"Except you." How was I thinking that at the same time Steve said it? I still didn't get it, but whatever. At least we were on the same page there.

Fury paused, and looked at his desk, before he stood up straighter.

"You're wrong about me. The both of you." I frowned, when Fury glanced at me. "I do share. I'm nice like that." I frowned further, when he walked past us, headed out the doors. I stared at Steve, silently begging him to not be pissed at me any longer, but he just followed Fury. I sighed, and turned on my heel, right behind him.

"Insight Bay." Fury called out his directions, but the elevator argued that neither I, nor Steve, had the clearance to go there. "Director override. Fury, Nicholas J." The elevator confirmed that, and I leaned against the opposite wall of Steve. I tried to stay as far away from both of them as possible.

It was silent for a second, and then Steve spoke up. "You know, they used to play music." I frowned, nodding.

"I remember that. I used to ride in the elevator with Mom all the time, I'd hear it everywhere." Cheesy old romance songs, which made me want to puke. "Dad had AC/DC tracks playing in the elevator that led down to the workshop when I was a kid, but then Pepper managed to convince him to get rid of it. I wasn't sad to see it go, honestly. I heard enough of it in there as it was." Fury chuckled. I smiled at the thought of the mansion in Malibu. I missed it.

"Yeah. My grandfather operated one of these things for 40 years." I turned to look at Fury, tucking my fist under my chin. "Grandad worked in a nice building, got good tips. He'd walk home every night, roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say 'hi,' people would say 'hi' back. Time went on, the neighborhood got rougher. He'd say 'hi,' they'd say 'Keep on steppin'.'" Fury looked up at Steve now, looking him dead in the eyes. "Grandad got to gripping that lunch bag a little tighter."

"Did he ever get mugged?" I asked, and Fury turned to me. I almost shivered. The look he always had on his face was one I could never erase. They sometimes even popped up in my nightmares. It was this stone-cold glance, like he was staring right into your next words, and he'd come back with an even bigger bite.

Fury chuckled. "Every week, some punk would say 'What's in the bag?'"

"What would he do?" Steve was curious now. Fury stared at him.

"He'd show them. Bunch of crumpled ones, and a loaded .22 Magnum." Fury stepped away from the elevator wall. Steve didn't look very amused. "Grandad loved people. But he didn't trust them very much." Steve froze, when he glanced out the wall behind him. I peeked over his shoulder, and my eyes went wide. I pressed myself tight against the elevator wall, trying to stay as far away from them as possible. "Yeah. They're a little bigger than a .22."

* * *

My hands were already shaking, and I felt the heat filling me up, going towards my fingertips. I felt like I was either going to shit my pants, puke, have a heart attack, or do all three at the same time. If I did, that'd be amazing.

I couldn't go near them. I became paralyzed in the elevator, I couldn't move. Steve had to grab my arm, and drag me out of there. I didn't even realize he was talking to me, until I heard him whisper in my ear.

"You won't have to go anywhere near them again. I promise." So he'd be nice to me for now. That's good. Now I just needed to remember to breath. In, out. In, out.

Nope. Not working.

"This is Project Insight. Three next-generation Helicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites."

"Launched from the _Lemurian Star_." I don't know how I knew that, or how those words came out of my mouth, but they did. How was I even standing right now? I didn't know. I just knew that my lungs weren't working like lungs, and that I felt like my head was going to explode.

"Once we get them in the air, they never need to come down." Bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. And no one I cared about was going up there again, I'd make sure of it. "Continuous sub-orbital flight, courtesy of our new repulsor engines." Wait. WHAT?

"WHAT?!" Fury and Steve both turned to me. I paused right there, and then stormed up to Fury, getting extremely close to punching him, but I was already on fire. I knew my eyes were probably glowing bright orange. "DID MY ASSHAT DAD _HELP_ YOU WITH THIS?!"

"Your father had a few suggestions, once he got an up-close look at our old turbines." Yep. I was killing them. I was going to kill Dad first, inherit the company, and then I was going to kill Nick Fury. I'd be in mourning; perfect cover up. "These new long-range precision guns will eliminate 1,000 hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before he steps outside his spider hole. We're gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen."

I couldn't stand this. I couldn't take any of this, I couldn't, I just, I _couldn't_. I had to get out of there. I tried to get away, but Steve still had a hold of my arm. He wasn't letting me go.

"Thought the punishment usually came after the crime." Steve argued, but I knew what Fury would say.

"We can't afford to wait that long."

"Who's 'we'?" I braced myself for it, but it still made me shudder. It still made me panic.

"After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum surge in threat analysis." Gramps. Of course Gramps was involved, too. Hell, why not even _Mom!_ Mom would be a great addition to this; oh, wait! She's dead. Because of this _stupid_ organization. I hated it. I hated all of it. Why was I even here? I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here at all. "For once, we're way ahead of the curve." I clenched my fists, resisting the urge to knock Fury's teeth out.

"By holding a gun to everyone on Earth, and calling it protection." Fury paused, turning to look at Steve.

"You know, I read those SSR files. 'Greatest Generation'? You guys did some nasty stuff." I wanted to punch him. I wanted to knock his lights out, I wanted him to shut his goddamn mouth, because I couldn't listen to this anymore. I couldn't do it, I didn't want to do it, I just wanted to run. I wanted to run as fast, and as far as I could away from this place as possible.

Steve was the greatest human being I'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. Fury didn't have the right to throw that at him, not at all. He hadn't done any of the things Fury was accusing him of, I know he hadn't. I knew all the stories.

"Yeah. We compromised, sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well. But we did it so that people could be free. This isn't freedom, this is fear."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be. And it's getting damn near past time for you to get with that program, Cap."

"Don't hold your breath." Steve started to walk away, and dragged me with him.

I couldn't have been more grateful.

* * *

"Ellie-" I shook my head, fighting back tears. I was still panicking, and Steve could see it. He turned me around, so my back was facing the Helicarriers. He held me by my upper arms, looking me dead in the eyes. "Breath."

I sucked in a breath, but it turned into a strangled sob. I bit my lip, but he sighed, and hugged me. Stroked my hair. I wrapped my arms around his middle, and laid my head on his chest, trying not to panic. I focused on his voice, the feeling of his arms around me. I tried to breath again, but I was wishing I could hear his heartbeat. It'd probably steady me faster.

"You don't have to go anywhere near those again. I'll make sure you don't."

"I'm sorry." I covered up my face now, pressing on my eyes, trying my hardest not to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Hey." He forced me to look at him, and his eyes looked hard; they looked a little frustrated. "Don't apologize for something you can't control." I nodded. The elevator opened again, and I backed off, heading down the corridor. I had to get out of there, but Steve stopped me. "I'm sorry, too." I looked up, and smiled at him, patting his cheek.

"It's not your fault, Steve. Don't worry your star-spangled head about it."

* * *

Coulson pulled up next to me, before I could even leave the parking garage. He was driving Lola; he only ever drove Lola for special occasions. This must be serious. And my second clue to this being serious, was that my grandfather was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Get in." Coulson ordered, and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Phil, I can't-"

"Get in, Lizzie." I turned to Gramps, who patted the back of his seat, turning to face me. He smiled gently, trying to bring me comfort. "We have some things to talk about."

* * *

They dragged me to the Washington Monument. It looked completely deserted, which was surprising, considering that it was a tourist trap. They sat down on a bench, so I set my bag down on the grass, and plopped down in the space between them. I didn't sit back. I was on the edge of the bench, staring at the monument, trying to ignore them.

"I know you don't want to, but you have to trust him." I bit my lip, looking up at the sky. Not even a cloud in sight.

"I know I do, Gramps, I just...don't trust him entirely. Not yet, anyway." Phil cut in, which made me shoot him a death glare.

"Cecilia trusted him with her life, _and_ yours."

"And look where that got us." Gramps shot me a look, I could feel it, so I turned back to look at him. I wasn't squinting at all, surprisingly. The sun was really bright, like Mom was looking on us as we talked. "Mom's dead, and I'm a boiling hot mess. Considering, I don't know if I should trust him, especially now, since he's decided to build new torture ships." Gramps stiffened, going all stoic. I turned fully to him, with my anger flared up again. "And you knew about it, too, didn't you? You, and my dad, you all knew about it. And you didn't say a word."

"Because we knew you'd react like this, Elizibeth." I glared at him even further, and shook my head. I stood up, grabbing my bag from the ground, but Gramps grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned to meet his eyes, and he looked...guilty. He looked like he really regretted it, but I didn't believe him. Not this time. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but you have to believe it was for your own good, sweetpea."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Not this time." I looked him in the eyes one last time. "You better hurry up, too. Visiting hours are only until two today." His expression saddened even more, and I turned around, walking the opposite way from where we came.

I didn't want to go today. I didn't want to go, at all, but I had to. I couldn't not visit, because Mom would yell at me if she had the chance. So I went. And I regretted it as soon as I got near that room.

* * *

I knew Steve went and saw Grams when he could, I just didn't think he'd see her today. He didn't normally come and see her on Tuesdays, he normally went on Saturdays, or even Sundays. Tuesday was our day, and now he was making his way into that part of my life, too.

"You should be proud of yourself, Peggy." My eyes went wide. I pressed myself against the wall, next to the door of her room. Grams hummed in response to his admiration.

"I have lived a life." She paused. I closed my eyes. I felt the tears coming, the silence, already. And I hadn't even talked to her yet. "My only regret is that you never got to live yours." Steve went silent. "What is it?" I wanted to run away. I didn't want to hear this, I didn't want to hear something that sounded like the life Steve might've led if he hadn't been frozen. I didn't think I could live my life without knowing him, without him there, through everything. He was was one of my best friends now, I'd grown to care about him dearly. I _really_ didn't want to hear this.

"For as long as I can remember, I just wanted to do what was right. I guess I'm not quite sure what that is anymore." He paused, briefly. "And I thought I could throw myself back in, and...follow orders, serve. It's just not the same." Grams laughed. I smiled; I hadn't heard her laugh like that in ages.

"Always so dramatic!" She laughed a little longer, and stopped. "Look, you saved the world. We rather...mucked it up."

"You didn't. Knowing that you helped found S.H.I.E.L.D. is half the reason why I stay." It was practically the only reason why I stay. Grams was my hero, next to my mom. I wanted to do her justice, I wanted to make her proud.

I jumped slightly, when a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned, and Gramps smiled at me softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the side of my head. He pulled me in for a hug, and stroked my hair. I hesitated, but I hugged him back.

"The world has changed. And none of us can go back. All we can do is our best. And sometimes, the best that we can do, is to start over." She started to cough. I felt my heart drop. Steve probably got up, and grabbed her a glass of water. Gramps let go of me, and went in to see her, looking worried.

Steve said her name, and it was like she was seeing him, all over again. I bit my lip, shutting my eyes.

"Steve. You, you're alive! You came back!"

"Yeah, Peggy." She sounded like she was going to cry. I was about to walk away, but I couldn't get away that easy; she spotted me, just like she always did.

"Cecilia! Cecilia, darling, come here, I need you to meet someone." I took a deep breath before I walked in. Steve looked angry; he looked extremely pissed off, actually. But I didn't let him get to me, not now. Gramps, though, he smiled at Grams, taking her hand when she held it out to him. Steve's heart would've broke at the sight of it, but he didn't look at them. He was staring right at me.

"Hi, Grams. How're you feeling today?" I smiled at her, sitting on the edge of her bed, and took the hand she held out to me, after she let go of Gramps. She smiled brightly.

"Sweetheart, this is Steve, Steve Rogers." I nodded, glancing at Steve, and then back at Grams.

"Yeah, Grams, we've met. We work together. I met him when he first came back." Grams smiled even brighter, if possible. She turned to Steve.

"Steve, this is my daughter, Cecilia." Steve smiled at me, but I could see the hidden anger in his eyes. And also a flash of pity; he was pitying me. Grams looked at Gramps, and then back at Steve. "And this is my husband. Sweetheart, this is-"

"Captain Rogers." Gramps held out a hand, and Steve took it, shaking it firmly. "It's an honor to meet you, Captain. Truly."

"The same to you, Colonel." Steve smiled politely, and then took in the three of us. He cleared his throat, and looked at Grams, smiling kindly. "I think I'll leave you three to talk. I have to be getting back, anyway."

"Please stop by again." Steve nodded, holding her hand that she'd put on top of his other.

"Of course. I can't leave my best girl behind, now, can I?" Grams smiled at him. He patted her hand, and went to the door, waving goodbye. She turned back to me, as bright as I'd ever seen her.

"Where is Lizzie today, hm? How's that boyfriend of hers...Adam, is it?" I smiled at her, and took her other hand. Gramps sat down in the chair Steve had left open.

"She's working. Adam's fine, he's doing well. He's supposed to be on a mission today." Grams sighed, and turned to Gramps. She frowned, and then turned back to me, looking shocked.

"Who are you? Where's...where's my sunshine girl. Cecilia, darling, where are you?" I let go of her, and Gramps grabbed her attention, trying to distract her. I got up, and he shot me a look, but I got out of there as fast as possible. "Cecilia! Sweetheart, come back!" I turned a corner, and Steve was standing there. I met his eyes, and he still looked angry, but when he saw me, he looked far less angry, and more guilty than anything. I walked right past him, though, and didn't dare turn back.


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, next chapter! It's been a couple weeks, but Thanksgiving happened, and I was definitely not doing anything that week. But now I want to update, I'm feeling it! So here you guys go!**

 **Thank you,** _Tannerdarko_ **, for the wishes on the finals. I don't understand what you meant by "Lola!", but thank you for that too? I think? I hope.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel. Blah. You guys get it.**

* * *

I came back a while later. I drove around for a bit, stopped to see Pepper while she was in town; she had a meeting, something about Dad doing something illegal. I couldn't have cared less about that. I didn't dare mention what Dad was up to with S.H.I.E.L.D., because I knew Pepper would freak. I couldn't make her deal with that.

My stereo was blasting something when I got back. I think it was some record of Grams'. I tightened up, ready to spring into action, but went through Steve's apartment to the fire escape, when I was sure he wasn't home. I crawled in through my window, and pulled my gun from my waistband, creeping in just like Clint and Nat had taught me to. I turned the corner, and found Fury sitting in my reading chair. He'd grabbed a copy of an Ernest Hemingway; it was Gramps' book, too. I frowned in confusion. Why was he reading in the dark?

"What the hell are you doing here? I don't even remember giving you a key, Patchy." He grunted, when he sat up. I grew concerned; he had to be in pain. Something was wrong.

"Do you think I'd need one?" He paused, leaning on the arm of the chair. He had his right arm cradled in his lap; it was sprained. "My wife kicked me out."

"Really? I thought you two were good." I had to play along, because something was wrong. I had to act it, I had to look it, I couldn't give anything away. As far as anyone was concerned, Nick Fury was perfectly fine. His wife had kicked him out, that's all.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash." He typed something into his phone, and showed it to me. I glanced down, and then right back up again.

 _SHIELD COMPROMISED_

Fury stood up. And then the shots were fired.

The bullets went right through my wall, and into Fury. He collapsed onto the floor, and I grabbed a blanket from the couch, pressing it against his wounds. I was shaking, but Fury didn't need to know that. Someone burst through my locked door, kicking it down, and getting me out of my head.

"ELLIE?!" Of course it was Steve. It was always Steve. He came into my living room, with his shield. He got a look around, and I nodded to the windows.

"Get the shooter. I can handle this." He hesitated. "Steve, go! Now!" He busted my window by jumping right out of it, and into the next building. I turned back to Fury, and dragged him out of the area where he was shot, behind the wall that separated the kitchen and living room. Fury pressed something into my hand; it was the jump drive, the one I'd gathered all the Intel from the _Lumerian Star_ on.

"Don't. Trust. Anyone." He coughed it out; it sounded like his voice was gurgling with blood. My hands shook even more, but I grabbed his hands, forcing them to hold onto the blanket to stop the bleeding. I was trying not to have another panic attack, but this was too painful of a reminder.

"Captain Rogers? Ellie?" I frowned. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

I turned, and found my goody-two-shoes cousin standing there in scrubs. _She_ was the nurse across the hall...but I really should have predicted that move. I mean, who else would Grandad entrust to watch over me? No one was EVER as capable as Sharon. Not perfect, blonde-haired, badass Sharon.

Sharon spotted Fury, and got down next to him as well, pulling out an actual walkie talkie. Old school.

"Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs."

 _"Do we have a 20 on the shooter?"_ She glanced at me, and I grabbed it.

"Captain Rogers is in pursuit. We need EMTs now." I handed it back to her, and she got to work. I looked up at her warily. "Who assigned you to protect us?"

"Him." She nodded to Fury, and hesitated. "And the Colonel." Of course. Both Gramps and Fury, thinking that we needed to be protected, especially by the awesomest agent ever. Not surprised.

Sharon was always the perfect kid. And I was always the one who fucked things up.

* * *

I stood next to Steve, watching Fury like a hawk. Coulson was, too. He was standing on the other side of me. Natasha barged in later, and she was showing the most emotion I'd ever seen her show. Fury was scaring the crap out of me, too, just laying there, helpless. It was terrifying.

"Is he gonna make it?" Natasha asked, but I couldn't answer. Steve did.

"We don't know."

"Tell me about the shooter." I shared a look with Steve, and then looked back at Fury. Steve took that as his cue to answer her again.

"He's fast. Strong. Had a metal arm." Maria took a spot next to Natasha, and Natasha asked about ballistics.

"Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable." Maria answered her. Natasha said her next words almost in dread.

"Soviet-made." I frowned. I turned to look at her, as well as Maria and Coulson.

"Yeah." Coulson muttered. But how did Nat know that?

* * *

He was starting to fail. I turned away, because I couldn't see someone so strong, so steady, fail. I couldn't watch it, because he was too strong to be failing. I couldn't watch it, because I'd seen enough people die. I didn't want to see anymore, even if it was Nick Fury.

Steve grabbed my hand, and squeezed it. I was shocked by it, but only slightly. I squeezed back, and then I left the room.

I still had the jump drive. And Fury's last words were still ringing in my head.

 _Don't. Trust. Anyone._

* * *

Natasha stared at the body for a long time. She was blocking the eye, the missing one, where his eyepatch always was. I was grateful, because I'd never seen that eye without the eyepatch, and I didn't plan on seeing it without the eyepatch. Coulson came back in a little while later, after getting everything sorted.

"I need to take him." He spoke it to me and Steve quietly, and Steve stepped forward, standing right behind Natasha. She laid a hand on Fury's head for a moment, and then she walked out of the room. I ducked my head, and followed her and Steve out.

"Natasha!" She stopped, and turned, looking me dead in the eyes. I shuddered. My stomach tied up in knots, because that was her accusing look, her angry look, her look of grief; she had that same look on her face when Mom died.

"Why was Fury in your apartment?" I shrugged my shoulders, with my hands stuffed in my pockets.

"I don't know."

"Agent Stark." I turned to find Rumlow there. "They want you back at S.H.I.E.L.D." I nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a minute-"

"They want you now." I frowned further. That wasn't a good thing to say, and he should've known that. He'd seen me pissed off. I could tear him apart in seconds.

"Give me a minute." I said it in my deadliest tone, and he turned, walking away quickly. I turned back to Natasha, and now noticed her furrowed eyebrows. Steve's, too. He was confused, though. Natasha was reading me, my body language.

"You can lie to everyone else, bug, but you can't lie to me." I knew I couldn't, she was a professional liar. But I had to try.

She stormed away. I glanced sideways, and spotted the vending machine-no, that was too risky. And I couldn't entrust it with Steve, either. I bit my lip, but I knew what I had to do. The vending machine was the least risky. I had no other options.

"You should get back to S.H.I.E.L.D., too. They'll probably want to question you." Steve frowned at me, but I nodded to the doors. "Get out of here, Steve."

He hesitated, but he grabbed my hand, and squeezed it one more time before he left. I turned back to the vending machine, and checked to make sure no one was looking.

A minute later, I was walking up to Rumlow, telling him I was ready to go. And the jump drive was hidden behind the gum. Not the Hubba Bubba, though. There wasn't as much Hubba Bubba as there was Juicy Fruit. And besides, Juicy Fruit was gross, and not sugar free. No one would buy it. DUH.

* * *

I walked in to see Sharon, speaking with one of the big guys. He was one of the lucky ones that got to speak with my grandad. She looked over her shoulder, and greeted me only like family would.

"Hey, Ellie." I smiled for show.

"Hey, cous." I walked right up to the big guy: Alexander Pierce, I believe.

"Ah, Agent Stark." He held out a hand for me to shake. He wore glasses, a nice suit, but he had this look in his eyes...I wasn't sure if I liked it. That look made me uneasy. "I'm Alexander Pierce. Your grandfather, he's a good friend of mine." I smiled.

"It's an honor, Mister Pierce. Gramps only has good things to say." Pierce smiled brightly at me, gesturing to the room behind him. I'd always thought it was a conference room, and never really thought much about it.

"Why don't you come in?" I walked past him, as he gestured for me to go in.

* * *

When I entered the conference room, he handed me a photo of him with Fury. Fury wasn't Patchy then.

"That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met, when I was at State Department in Bogota." Pierce draped his jacket over the back of his office chair. "E.L.N. rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was Deputy Chief of the S.H.I.E.L.D. station there, and he comes to me with a plan." I looked up from the photo, at Pierce. He was carrying a file around the conference table. "He wants to storm the building through the sewers. I said 'No, we'll negotiate.'" He stopped in front of me. "Turned out, the E.L.N. didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order. They stormed the basement, and what did they find? They find it empty." Pierce sunk down into a chair, setting down the file in his hand, as well as his glasses. I sat across from him, on a loveseat, black leather. S.H.I.E.L.D. standard. "Nick had ignored my direct order, and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil." I set down the picture on the coffee table in front of me, sitting back in my seat, and crossed my legs. "He saved the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter." I nodded, looking down at the picture and smiling.

"So you gave him a promotion."

"I never had any cause to regret it." I nodded again. "Agent Stark, why was Nick in your apartment last night?" I calculated my answer quickly, and shrugged.

"I don't know. The only reason Fury gave me was that his wife had kicked him out, and he needed a place to crash." Pierce looked amused, but not entirely convinced. I had to fake it better.

"Did you know it was bugged?" I faked shock, my eyes going wide in anger, like I would obviously react.

"It was?" Pierce nodded. I frowned. "Why?"

"We don't know. But what we do know is, is that Nick was the one who bugged it." Bullshit. But I wasn't going to let it show. I frowned further, feigning betrayal; Pierce seemed to be slightly more convinced now, but I had to work even better. I had to fake it even better than Natasha Romanoff. And that was _hard_. "I want you to see something, Agent."

He pulled up a video on the monitor behind me: it was Batroc's interrogation. He must've been captured last night, because this was live. I should've known it was all connected.

"This is live, yes?"

"Yes, Agent Stark. I see that the rumors are true, you're quick on your feet." Play it cool, Ellie, play it cool. "They picked Batroc up last night, at a not-so-safe house in Algiers." I frowned, turning to Pierce.

"Are you trying to tell me that this bimbo's a suspect? He doesn't assassinate."

"No, it's more complicated than that." I frowned even further. Pierce turned to face me. "Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the _Lemurian Star_ , and he was contacted by email and paid by wire transfer. And then the money was run through 17 fictitious accounts, the last one going to a holding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech." I took the file Pierce offered me, the one he'd brought with him from his seat at the conference table.

"Am I supposed to know who that is, Mister Pierce?"

"Not likely. Veech died six years ago." I skimmed through Veech's file as he spoke. "His last address was 1435 Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick, his mother lived at 1437." I grew appalled, looking at Pierce with slight frustration.

"Are you trying to say that Fury hired the pirates? Why would he even do that? He hated when I called him Patchy." Pierce looked amused. I had perfected my role. Awesome.

"The prevailing theory was that the hijacking was a cover for acquisition and sale of classified intelligence." Oh, _shit_. The jump drive. He was talking about the jump drive. Play it cool, dammit. COOL. "The sale went sour, and that led to Nick's death." I paused, biting my lip as I looked over the file. I looked back up at Pierce, hesitant.

"If you really knew Nick Fury, you'd know that's not true." Now Pierce seemed to be on my side. He wasn't accusing me of anything, he was concerned.

"Why do you think we're talking, Agent?" Pierce got up from his seat, and went to look out the window. I stood, setting the file on the coffee table as well. I resisted the urge to cross my arms. "You see, I took a seat on the Council not because I wanted to, but because Nick asked me to, because we were both realists. We knew that, despite all the diplomacy, and the handshaking, and the rhetoric, to build a really better world, sometimes means having to tear down the old one." Pierce glanced back at me. "And that makes enemies." I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat. "But you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Agent? With the problems you and your father had with that terrorist a couple years ago." I nodded. The Mandarin. It still popped up in my nightmares sometimes: Killian going up in flames, and going up in flames myself. It terrified me to no end, knowing that I'd not only died once, but twice.

I don't think I could handle dying again. Ever.

"Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today? Makes me really, really angry." _Of course it does. And now you're scaring me._

He paused, and then looked back up at me, his eyes more intense than ever. "Agent Stark, you were the last person to see Nick Fury alive. I don't think that's an accident." I frowned. "And I don't think you do, either." I feigned confusion. "So, I'm gonna ask you again. Why was he there?" I paused, before I answered. I couldn't tell him the whole truth, but I could tell him most of it.

"I don't know, Councilman. I honestly don't." He studied me harshly, and I cleared my throat. "You'll have to excuse me, sir. I have a previous engagement." I went to the door, as nonchalantly as possible, but Pierce stopped me right before I got to the door.

"Agent Stark." I turned to him. "Somebody murdered my friend, and I'm gonna find out why. Anyone gets in my way, they're going to regret it. Anyone." I nodded.

"Understood."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the follows and favs guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. Finals really did kick my ass, but Ellie's ass is gonna get kicked hard as the action picks up in this chapter. I hope ya'll are ready for some on-the-run stuff.**

 _Tannerdarko_ **, I am horrible for forgetting Lola. I sincerely love Lola, I am just losing my head at the moment. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Marvel, or DC related. You guys will see why.**

* * *

I hurried into the elevator, and Steve came in right after me. The doors closed behind us. He looked off; angry, confused, betrayed, or maybe all three at once, I couldn't be sure. I just knew that I needed to talk to him. But then Rumlow and his crew forced open the doors, and got in behind us.

"Keep all S.T.R.I.K.E. personnel on site." Steve turned around when I spotted Rumlow. He took a protective stand next to me, and Rumlow only glanced at us before he turned around. "Forensics." The elevator droned back, and Rumlow turned to Steve. "Cap."

"Rumlow." Steve greeted. Rumlow glanced at me, but didn't say a word. My stomach was twisted in knots; I was so screwed. So so screwed. And I was going to drag Steve down with me. Or, he'd do it voluntarily, like the good soldier he is. Jerk.

The elevator went down a couple floors before Rumlow spoke to Steve again. "Evidence Response found some fibers on the roof they want us to see. You want me to get the tac team ready?"

"No, let's wait and see what it is first." Rumlow's an idiot. Steve knows better than to jump into something before investigating first.

"Right." I looked down, and noticed that one of Rumlow's guys was holding onto his holster. I didn't react, and looked back up at the doors. Steve noticed that out of the corner of his eye. I scooched slightly closer, so my head was right next to his shoulder now.

We stopped on another floor, and a bunch of officials and other S.T.R.I.K.E. members filed in as well. Steve moved to the middle, and grabbed my arm, tugging me with him. He pushed me in front of him, and I proceeded to act normally, looking around me nonchalantly. Rumlow spoke to us over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Fury. Messed up, what happened to him." I nodded in thanks.

"Thank you." Steve said it outright. I glanced sideways, and caught a guy who was talking normally, but a bead of sweat dripped down his head, and it wasn't because of the heat. That's for sure.

The elevator stopped once more. Three big, burly S.T.R.I.K.E. guys were trapped, now. And the one directly in front of me had a wire. The elevator doors closed, and I cleared my throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Gentlemen, before we get started, I'd just like to ask...would anyone like to get off?"

Steve grabbed my arm. I smirked, when the guy in front of me spun around, wielding something that was mostly used on prisoners: a taser stick. The guys behind us grabbed Steve, but I managed to punch the guy in front of me in the jaw, and swung my leg, kicking him in the shoulder to knock it out of it's socket. The stick dropped with a clang. The other guys had Steve stuck to the wall, using a magnet that was once the handle to a briefcase. That was pretty genius, actually.

I totally invented that. And I knew how to stop them.

Some goon tried to grab me, but my reflexes were too fast: I dropped down, tripping him, and he dropped to the floor. I kicked him in the head, knocking him out, but then I was grabbed from behind. I tried to break free, but if I even tried, I would get my arms twisted.

They were trying to get Steve stuck to the elevator wall, but then he managed to force the guys back, and started kicking their asses. He elbowed one in the face, and managed to get the magnet off of his arm. He kicked another in the gut, knocking him down, and punched three of them. He flipped the one who had him from behind onto his back, and onto another one of the knocked out goons. But that was his mistake: Steve still had the other magnet on his other wrist. One of the goons who had a hold of me kicked his arm, and sent it straight to the elevator wall. I took my chance, and kicked him in his nutsac, sending him straight down. I grinned, but when I turned to kick him in the jaw, I realized it was Rumlow.

I grinned even further. I'd always hated that guy.

Another guy pulled out a taser stick, and I rolled my eyes, round-house kicking the guy in the jaw. And then I punched the one next to him in the gut, and when the previous goon came at me from below, I wrapped my thighs around his neck, and pulled out a wire, catching him in a chokehold. I managed to maneuver him to taze the other goon, and sent them both to the floor. I turned to Steve, panting, but pressed the release button in the corner. He wouldn't have seen it, it was too tiny to press with a finger, I had to use a paper clip. I'd seen them use enough paper clips in Supernatural to know that I should keep one on me at all times.

"Good job. I can tell you've been working on that move Natasha showed you." I shrugged, but I was happy that _someone_ noticed. Steve grabbed my wrist, and pulled me behind him, while picking up his shield, and using it to knock the last guy out for good. Uppercut. So hot. Lots of biceps...goddammit.

He pressed the button to open the elevator doors while I got my head back into gear. I frowned when his face grew irritated, and I looked over my shoulder, only to roll my eyes again. S.T.R.I.K.E. was outside the doors, ready to fire. Steve spun around, and cut the cables keeping the elevator an elevator. He shoved his shield into a slot, slowing the elevator down to stop at another floor. He forced open the doors, but another S.T.R.I.K.E. team was already coming at us. He shut the doors again, and looked out the window, but the main floor was right below us. They were yelling at us outside, telling us to give it up, and I wanted to. But I'd end up dead, and so would Steve.

I really had dragged him down with me.

"Steve-" He cut me off by grabbing me, and holding me against him as tight as he could with one arm, and had his shield in his other. I felt like a civilian for a second, with Superman holding her, but then I realized that I actually kick ass on my own, and that Steve doesn't always have to save me. Also, he's a way better superhero than Superman, and Superman's not even human. He's a fucking alien, and it's bullshit, and now isn't the time for a rant. Running for our lives here.

"Hold on as tight as you can, and don't let go. Understand?" I nodded, throwing my arms around his neck, and bracing myself. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him, because I knew what he was planning. I would have done it without him ordering me to.

He jumped out the window, face-first, and I almost screamed. Almost. But then I curled up, and Steve held me right to his chest, and it was actually heavenly, despite the fact that we were falling from a ton of stories. We fell through the ceiling of the main building, and Steve landed with a thud. It hurt just falling with him keeping me from getting the full impact, I couldn't imagine how much it hurt him, despite the serum's effects. We still fell plenty of stories. It hurt especially landing on his shield, but I got up, and grabbed his hand, dragging him with me.

We had to leave. We had to run as far away as we could, because we were now fugitives of the biggest spy organization in the world.

Dad was going to kill me for sure this time.

* * *

I insisted on my car, because it was as bulletproof as possible. Dad had designed it himself, it had to be, or else I'd beat the man to a pulp. I drove as fast as humanly possible, but a Quinjet still managed to get out, and they set up the defensive maneuvers to keep us in. Steve rolled down the window, and climbed onto the roof of the car, throwing his shield at the Quinjet; one of the turbines broke, sending it down. I slowed down the car just enough for him to get his shield back, and he jumped back down to the highway after ruining the jet a little more. It crashed behind the car, and Steve jumped right back in. He was breathing heavy, and I sped off again, keeping my eyes focused on the road.

"So, do you wanna tell me what this is all about?" I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. I was terrified; I'd run away before, but not because I was being chased. I was dead, if I turned back now, and so was Steve, and I couldn't carry that. I wouldn't. Steve took my silence as a sign, and laid a hand on my knee. I glanced at him quickly, but then looked back at the road. I let go of the wheel with one hand, and grabbed his, squeezing it. And then I set his hand back on his lap.

* * *

We had to steal some clothes from the gym close to the hospital. It was a high school gym, and we both ducked into the boys changing room. I hadn't been in one of those since high school; and it wasn't because I was making out with some stupid kid, unfortunately.

The adrenaline had left by then. I didn't think that the shield would hurt, but it did. Steve noticed, but we had to keep moving, and he knew that. So we went back to the hospital, and I went back to the vending machine to get that stupid Juicy Fruit; I froze, when I saw that it wasn't there.

A familiar, smart-ass red head popped up behind us. I turned to her, and grabbed her arm, dragging her into the room behind us. Steve shut the door, and I shoved Natasha into the wall, glaring at her.

"Where is it, Nat." She smirked.

"Don't worry, lady bug, it's safe." I glared at her further, getting dangerously close.

"Do better."

"Where'd you get it?" I shook my head. She realized as soon as I did. "Fury gave it to you. Why?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what's on it, and I downloaded all the files onto that stupid thing." I sighed, and backed off, leaning against the opposite wall. The pain was getting to me. I needed a second. I pulled my knees to my chest, tucking them under my chin, and wrapped my arms around my shins after I'd slid down the wall to sit on the floor. I had to think, and this was my thinking position. It always helped in stressful situations.

I knew I could trust Steve, he was even more clueless of this situation than I was, and Natasha had always been good to me. I knew I could trust her. But I had to figure out who I couldn't trust, and I couldn't do that until I had time to think it through.

I looked up, meeting Steve's eyes. He was frowning at me; he was concerned. He was worried about me, about this situation. And he was still even more clueless than I was, as well as Natasha.

"I know. I need to tell you both. Sit down, guys. This is gonna be a little while."

* * *

I started off with what happened in my apartment, and finished with my meeting with Alexander Pierce. I explained why I didn't tell them, that I didn't know who to trust, that I had to get S.H.I.E.L.D. off my ass before I even got the chance to. I told them that Sharon, my cousin, was the nurse living across the hall. Steve had given Natasha a dirty look then, and she'd looked very amused with herself, trying to hook Steve up with my cousin. I'd wanted to punch her even more.

I winced again, though, when I tried to move my side. It was throbbing. Steve forced my shirt up, and he shot me a look of frustration. It was even worse within such a close proximity; he was sitting on the floor right next to me. This was the closest we'd been ever. Like, ever. Well, with me consciously knowing it, anyway, and without having to be running for our lives. Which we kinda were, but kinda weren't, in that moment. Shut up, it counts!

"You didn't tell me that happened. You should have healed by now, Ellie-"

"We had to keep moving, we still do." I tried to stand up, but I failed. I should've known that when I sat down, I wouldn't be able to get back up. "But not right now. Natasha knows who killed Fury." I knew she did from the minute she confirmed that the bullets were Soviet made; she knew who killed Fury, and there was no way she was getting out of this one.

I looked up at her, and she knew I was putting it off, but she explained anyway.

"Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last 50 years."

"So he's a ghost story." Or so Steve thought.

"Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out. But the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me." She pulled up her shirt, showing us the scar. "Soviet slug. No rifling. Bye-bye, bikinis."

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now." I smirked; Steve could be snarky when he wanted to be. It made me smile every time.

Natasha paused, staring at me. "Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried." Natasha moved forward from her position of leaning against the opposite wall. She tossed me the jump drive. "Like Cap said, he's a ghost story." I twirled the jump drive in my hand, and then looked between them both, forcing myself to get up. I used the wall as a crutch, but it wasn't so bad. Not now, since I knew what I had to do.

"Well, kids, why don't we find out what the ghost wants?" I grinned at them both, despite the pain.

Steve smiled back. That's all I needed to see to get me going again.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is all fluff...well, mostly. There are some really sweet moments, and I'm excited for you guys to read this one, so please tell me what you think.**

 _Tannerdarko_ **, you are a sweetheart. Bucky is coming, but not in this chapter, so be patient. Thank you for the kind finals wishes! I think they helped!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel. Stop harrassing me. *Kayne West voice* _God_.**

* * *

Surprisingly, Natasha had a credit card on her. She paid for my new hairdo; red streaks, bangs. I loved it. It'd keep me off the radar, anyway. And when I met them at Penny's, after Nat had paid, I grinned at the look on Steve's face, swooping it off of my shoulder. He just stared at me, and I noticed that Nat had been letting him pick clothes, so I took them away from him, and shoved him into a dressing room, going out to check out the racks myself. I tossed him what I thought would look good, and with a little flirting on mine and Nat's side, we got to walk out with the clothes on. After that, we marched to the nearest Apple Store. I was gonna figure out what was on this jump drive, and if that would take too long, I'd figure out where it was made. Steve was nervous, and he was jumpy; he was watching people. I smiled, and grabbed his hand, trying to calm him down. Besides, public displays of affection gross people out. Perfect excuse.

"First rule of going on the run is don't run, walk." Natasha tried to reassure him, but he was still jumpy.

"If I run in these shoes, they're gonna fall off." I bit my lip, forcing back a laugh. He was wearing high tops (which looked ridiculous), a pair of glasses, (also ridiculous,) and a cargo jacket. I, of course, was wearing my own pair of glasses. They were Dad's technology, I didn't think S.H.I.E.L.D. even knew I had them. I'd grabbed a Game of Thrones tee, and a pair of black jeggings, as well as a hoodie. My hair was tied up in a bun on top of my head, with my bangs in my face; most of it was out of my way, and the bangs wouldn't bother me. They'd help hide my face, too. Natasha looked pretty like herself, but Steve was totally out of his element. It was adorable.

I dragged him in behind me as I dove into the Apple Store, going straight to a Macbook air. It was one of the ones on display, but I'd prefer a Macbook Pro. I felt like I could break this thing in half, easily.

I plugged the drive in discreetly, and Natasha put up a show with Steve, talking to him behind me. I muttered to them under my breath, as I got a good look at the programming.

"The drive has a Level Six homing program, so as soon as we boot up, S.H.I.E.L.D. will know exactly where we are." Steve peeked over my shoulder.

"How much time, bug?" Natasha asked me, as I picked up the drive, and plugged it in.

"Nine minutes from now, so shut up." I scanned through the drive's contents, frowning in concentration. "Fury was right about that ship. Somebody's trying to hide something." I pulled up the files from the Lemurian Star. "This drive's protected by some sort of AI."

"What, like JARVIS?" I smirked. Not even close, Nat. It was like the fetus form of JARVIS, it would be easy to get through.

"No. Nothing's as good as JARVIS, Rushman, please. Don't diss the JARVS." I frowned further. "It just keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands." JARVIS liked to do this to me sometimes, just to mess with me. Dad had programmed him to do that, but I couldn't figure out the password to override it. This, though, would be as easy as pie.

I could go for some pie after this.

"Can you override it?" I turned to Steve, looking at him with faux hurt.

"Can, can I override it?" Natasha was fighting back a smile. Steve just looked annoyed. "Me? You are questioning whether I can override this fetus of an AI? The person who designed this is only slightly smarter than Rushman, not even on my level; you have no idea what I am capable of."

I turned back to the computer, and had it overridden within seconds. I ran a tracer, and then I dug through the files some more, gathering as much info as I could. It was buried, though, buried too deep for me to look through within a few minutes. I'd need at least 45 minutes to do that, but we didn't have that kind of time. I went back to the tracer.

I used the program Dad had taught me to use. Natasha would've used a program developed by S.H.I.E.L.D. used to track hostile malware, but this was more complicated than that.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" I looked up at the techie, and smiled brightly, grabbing Steve by the shoulders.

"No, we're just looking for some good cable deals. My roommates here don't seem to get that I need HBO." I pointed at the shirt, and the guy grinned.

"I just finished the first season."

"UGH. That was the worst, wasn't it? Except, you know, Daenerys is a boss ass bitch, and brought back dragons." He nodded. I turned back to the computer, while Natasha played up the story with Steve.

I managed to pinpoint the location, and grinned. It'd only taken me five minutes to figure out this drive, I'd beaten my high score. But S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to show up sooner than I thought.

"Got it! All right, let's bounce." The techie had walked away, luckily. I muttered the location to them. "It's in Jersey. Theaton, New Jersey." Steve frowned at the map. "Do you know it?"

"I used to." He grabbed the drive from the laptop, and then my hand. "Let's go."

We got out of the store well enough, but the tac team was already surrounding us.

"Standard tac team. Two behind, two across, and two coming straight at us. If they make us, I'll engage, you guys hit the south escalator to the metro." That's cute, Steve. But no.

I dragged his arm around my shoulder, and Natasha muttered something to him. I smiled brightly, and he laughed, ducking his head slightly. Natasha did, too. We got onto the escalator, and Rumlow was on the one going up. He was coming straight at us. I turned to Steve, and Natasha muttered something to him again.

I frowned, when he started to clam up, looking like a scared teenager about to have his first kiss with a senior who was way out of his league. I knew that wasn't the case, but he looked it. He stared at me when he turned back around, hesitating. I stared right back, and then, when Natasha shoved him, he finally did it.

I wasn't expecting him to kiss me, not in the slightest. But it wasn't bad, for someone who'd been frozen for 70 years. His hands went around my waist, I grabbed his hair, and he pressed his lips to mine.

They were softer than I imagined. They were warm, too, so warm I swear they warmed me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. His arms felt right, his lips felt right, everything just felt so right...

And that's what made this completely wrong.

I pulled away when we were clear, and turned around, walking down the escalator. I'd grabbed his fingers, and he grabbed my hand fully, as I dragged him behind me.

I wanted to smile, but I knew it would only make this worse.

* * *

I couldn't lay down. If I laid down, I'd pass out, and I couldn't sleep, not now. So Natasha took the backseat, but she didn't sleep. She just closed her eyes; but, of course, I didn't know that. I curled up in the front passenger's seat, with my back to the door, and I watched Steve as he drove. He only kept one hand on the wheel. I'd only ever seen him drive his motorcycle, so it was weird...but also kinda nice, at the same time. I wanted to hold his hand, but I resisted the urge to. We weren't in public anymore, I didn't have any reason to. I decided to distract myself by talking, and playing with my hair. I'd taken it down, and took my glasses off, considering that I didn't need them at the moment. Steve had ditched his, and I was kind of relieved. I mean, don't get me wrong, he looked good with them on, but I liked him better without them. And now I can't stop thinking about holding his hand. Focus, Stark. Talk.

"So where did Steve Rogers learn to steal a car?" I smiled at him, and I noticed his mouth turn up a bit. I grinned even bigger. He knew I was teasing, and he wasn't even affected by it.

"Nazi Germany. Now turn around and sit, we don't need to get pulled over." I rolled my eyes, but did as I was told. It didn't hurt anymore, luckily. He paused, and I wasn't going to say anything, but he spoke up first. "Was that...bad?" I frowned at him, trying to play it off.

"Was what bad?" He shot me a look. I bit my lip, but shook my head. "No. You were fine, soldier boy, don't worry about it." I paused, studying him, and making sure it was okay to ask. "You loved her, didn't you?" He froze up. I sighed, turning to look out the windshield. "You don't have to answer that, I just...thought I'd ask."

I still remembered the look on his face, the one he had when he first really looked at me after waking up in 2012. He'd seen Grams. I knew I looked like her, because Mom had, and I looked like my mom. I just didn't really want to believe it. I could only ever see Grams with my gramps. It was weird, thinking that back in the day, Grams and Steve were a thing...well, almost a thing. And if they had been a thing...ugh. No. I am not even going there.

"Peggy was the first woman to see me not as Captain America, but as me." I nodded. Steve turned to me, and I glanced back. "And you were the second." I didn't dare smile at that, but I wanted to. I wanted to so badly.

"Was there anyone else? Has it just been her?" He looked uncomfortable, so I backtracked. And frankly, I didn't want to hear his answer. "Nevermind. Just, forget I said anything."

We were silent for a little while, but then the topic was brought back up again.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was your grandmother?" I shrugged, looking down at my hands.

"Because..." I didn't want to be compared to her. I didn't want to be compared to her, or even to Howard, I didn't want him to think of me as anything other than Ellie. That's all I ever wanted people to think of me as. "Because she called me Cecilia."

"I thought Ellie was short for that?" I covered up my lips, trying not to laugh at him. He didn't know my full first name, I tried to make sure no one knew it. Steve frowned at me, and I couldn't help but smile. "What, it's not?"

"No. Cecilia wouldn't make any sense, anyway." Steve shot me an expectant look, and I sighed, playing with the hem of my t-shirt, looking down. "Ellie's short for Elizibeth."

"Elizibeth?" I nodded, and he looked out the windshield. He was smiling now, too, I saw it out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he was considering it. "Definitely better than Cecilia, but not as good as Ellie." I smiled even more.

"Elizibeth Margaret Stark. Dad had my last name changed when Mom died, but only with my permission." Steve considered it, nodding.

"Then whose Cecil-" Daughter. Grams had called me her daughter. Steve turned back to me, his eyes full of regret. He was regretting getting so angry with me. "Oh. She-she was your-"

"My mother. Cecilia was my mother." Steve frowned. "My mom didn't want this life for me. She wanted me to grow up normal, with a normal family, and a normal life. But she knew I'd gotten the genius gene, and from there, everything went downhill. My mom knew there wasn't ever going to be a chance of me leading a normal life after that. She figured that out when she was targeted, and asked my dad to take me in." I shrugged.

Steve paused, but he grabbed my hand, and squeezed it. He knew there was more, but he wasn't going to push. "So if Cecilia hadn't have asked Tony to take you in, I wouldn't have ever known you in the first place?" I hadn't thought about that. He turned to look at me, and I shook my head.

I hated to say it, but I was grateful that happened. I definitely couldn't imagine my life without Steve now.

A song came on the radio, a song I'd been listening to for, like, ever. It was "She Will Be Loved." I turned to Steve, and grinned, as I sang along. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, you have to know this song by now." He sighed, but when the second verse started, he sang along. I laughed.

I'd gotten Steve Rogers to sing Maroon 5. Who would've thought.

* * *

Steve pulled up to the base, and I let go of his hand, tapping Natasha's knee. Her eyes opened right up, and she sat up, looking out the windshield. Her hair wasn't a mess, surprisingly. I kinda wanted to kill her for that.

We all got out of the truck, and Steve announced that this was it. I checked the GPS on my phone, and then put it away. "The files came from these coordinates."

"So did I." I frowned, turning to Steve. I followed his eyes, and spotted the sign.

This was a military base. It was from World War II.


	6. Chapter 6

**MANY THANKS FOR THE FAVS AND REVIEWS ALL!**

 **I've been getting a lot this past couple weeks, and it is seriously a self confidence boost. Bless you all. Also,** _Tannerdarko_ **, thank you for the review you precious soul, but I do have a little thing to say, from the wise words of the one called Bruno Mars...**

 **"It's not complicated, so this won't take a while. You see, music makes her dance, but...reviews make her smile." :)**

 **SEE! It's not complicated. Just do me a solid. PLZ.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel. Or any music produced by Bruno Mars. Love you Bruno. 3**

* * *

"This camp is where I was trained." Natasha was scanning the place. I took in the surroundings, hanging off of Steve's words; he never talked about his life. I knew about Grams because she'd told me stories, I only knew the things I did about Steve because of my grandparents. I'd never heard any of it straight from him.

"Is this how you remember it?" I asked, and stopped with him, as he stared at the flagpole.

"Kind of." He was remembering, I knew that look; Grams and Gramps got that look, when they told me stories about the great Captain America and his Howling Commandos. Jones' grandson was actually a good friend, I used to see him all the time growing up. His parents were friends of my mom.

"This place is a dead end. Zero heat signatures, zero waves, not even radio."

"Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off, then." I kinda wanted to slap myself. It made me mad, not being able to do what I was hired to do. Steve was staring at something though, and I frowned. "What is it?"

"Army regulation forbids storing ammunition within 500 yards of the barracks." He nodded to the building, and we walked toward it. "That building is in the wrong place." Steve pulled back his shield, as he got to the door, and broke the lock.

We headed down the stairs, and Steve flipped on the light. I spotted the S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia, at the other end of the room. There were desks and office chairs scattered throughout the place.

"I know this place." I remembered it now: Gramps took me here once, with my cousins. They'd wanted to hear more stories, and Gramps said he was going to bring us somewhere special to tell them. Uncle Ron came with us, to keep us all in line. "This is where S.H.I.E.L.D. started. Gramps and Uncle Ron brought me here once, with my cousins. I was probably four or five." It was vague, but I remembered the door. It led to a bunch of bookcases; they were all empty, and I remember wanting to see them full of books.

They followed me, as I pushed open the door, and found the pictures again. I'd recognized Grams. I hadn't known about Howard; Gramps did, though. He'd pointed at the picture of Howard, and he'd said that Howard was one of his best friends. That's all I knew about him until Dad took me in, and when the Expo happened.

I pointed at the other portrait, mostly asking Steve. "That was Colonel Phillips, right?" Steve nodded.

"Who's the girl?" I bit my lip, and Steve turned away from the portraits, walking around the room. I frowned, but I followed him, ignoring the look Nat shot me. She knew who Grams was, but she didn't know what happened between Grams and Steve. I'd tell her, but right now wasn't a good time.

Steve found an open space, between the bookcases. I remembered that, too. I'd found the crack, but Sharon had grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the room, because Gramps was about to start telling the stories again. That, I believe, was the moment where I created the rivalry between me and Sharon in my head. That bitch had taken away my opportunity to prove that I could be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, too.

I heard air coming out of the crack, and Steve did, too. He looked around, and grabbed the bookcase, shoving it out of the way.

"If you already have a secret base, then why do you need to hide the elevator?" I took out my phone as Steve said that, and went up to the elevator, opening up the program that could read what the keycode was. I punched in the numbers, and the elevator dinged open. I was surprised that I'd guessed the right order, though. My phone just told me which numbers were used the most.

When the doors opened up on the basement level, chills went up my spine. I didn't like the vibe I was getting from this place. It was ancient technology, I could tell just by walking in without the lights on. We walked halfway into the room, and the lights came on; I screamed, when I saw the ancient computers. I hid my face in Natasha's shoulder.

"My eyes. They burn!" She pushed me off of her, and I cringed even further, as Steve grabbed my hand, and dragged me closer. I scrunched my nose up, when he shot me a look. "This stuff is gross. And ancient. Like you, except you're older." I frowned. "That's gross to think about."

"But this can't be the data point." I shrugged at his question, but smirked at his avoidance. He was cute when he was avoiding my puns, and not yelling at me for them.

"It can be, if you're smart enough. Which, I'm assuming, the creator of these files is." I spotted the USB drive, and skipped over to it, plugging the jump drive in.

All the tech started up at once. I cringed even further at the buzzing, and the noise. It was horrid.

Steve and Natasha looked all around them, but I looked up, and spotted a camera moving. The biggest monitor started up, and text appeared on the screen. An ancient AI spoke.

Initiate system? I put my hands to the keys, typed in yes, and the system started to boot up. Nat and and Steve turned around, looking at it over my shoulder. I smirked, leaning in to Steve.

"Shall we play a game?" I bit my lip, and looked up at him. He rolled his eyes. I grinned, and turned back to the monitor. The system was fully loaded; the camera was pointed right at me.

Stark, Elizibeth. Born 1991. My eyes went wide. It turned to Steve. Rogers, Steven. Born 1918. Then the camera turned to Nat. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born 1984.

"It's some kind of recording-" I cut Natasha off, shaking my head.

"No, it's not. It's an AI, like JARVIS, but...older. Much older. And it's barely even a computer. It sounds more conscious than automated."

Very good, Miss Stark. I am not a recording. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am.

I frowned, turning to Steve. He recognized the man's picture, in one of the other monitors. "Do you know this guy?"

He paused, looking around, and then deciding to walk around the computer. He stepped off the platform it was on. "Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years."

First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. Miss Stark was right. I am a conscious being.

"This AI's alive." I'd thought about it before. I'd thought about somehow making JARVIS come to life. I thought it'd be great, considering that JARVIS was my best friend next to Dad, but I never thought about the consequences of that until now. I was throwing those ideas in the trash as soon as I could.

Yes. I am alive. I am very much alive. In 1972, I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body. My mind, however, that was worth saving, on 200,000 feet of databanks. You are standing in my brain. An involuntary shiver went down my spine.

Computers weren't supposed to be used like this. Not ever.

Steve had made his way around the computer, and stood next to me. Natasha was stood behind us. "How did you get here?" Steve asked.

Invited. I realized as soon as he said that, and so did Natasha.

"It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited German scientists with strategic value." She explained.

They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own.

I wasn't even thinking Hydra until Steve mentioned it. My fingers went numb, when I tried to reach for my glasses, so I let my hands drop to my sides.

"Hydra died with the Red Skull." The face in the monitor smiled. A Hydra insignia appeared on the screen.

Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.

"Prove it." I don't know why I decided to test him, but I did. I had a bad feeling about this in the pit of my stomach, but I did it anyway, and there was no going back now.

Accessing archive. The Red Skull, before he decided to reveal that he literally had a red skull, was shown in another monitor. I turned to it, as well as Steve. Hydra was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. Clips from WWII were shown, and a couple clips of Steve were shown as well. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded, and I was recruited. The new Hydra grew, a beautiful parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D. For 70 years, Hydra has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war, and when history did not cooperate, history was changed.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. would have stopped you." My grandparents would have stopped them. My mom, too.

Accidents happen, Miss Stark. You should know this. The guy with the metal arm was shown. My eyes went wide in fear, and I backed up slightly, terrified at the image shown on the screen.

The Winter Soldier had killed Howard and Maria Stark. That car accident hadn't been a car accident, after all.

Fury was killed by Hydra.

And the plane my mother died in was targeted by Hydra. It wasn't ever S.H.I.E.L.D.

Hydra created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once a purification process is complete, Hydra's new world order will arise.

Hydra was going to use Project Insight to take over the world. The organization my grandparents fought to stop, that Steve fought to stop, had killed my mom. Hydra never stopped. I felt like I was going to be sick.

We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life. A zero sum.

Steve punched the monitor, cracking it. But Zola popped up in another monitor.

As I was saying- I cut him off, moving forward. My tone grew low; that's when you knew I was pissed off.

"What's on this drive."

Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm.

"Be specific, or I might break a monitor, too." He laughed. I clenched my fists.

This is fascinating, Miss Stark, very fascinating. Unfortunately, you and the Captain will be too dead to hear it. The elevator doors slammed shut. Steve tried to throw his shield to stop them, but he was too late. My phone went off, as well as Natasha's. Natasha pulled hers out, checking it.

"Guys, we got a bogey. Short range ballistic. 30 seconds tops." I was still staring at the doors, when Steve tried to grab my attention.

Soon enough, I was going to be killed by Hydra, too. Just Like Mom.

"Who fired it?" Steve demanded.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha replied. I wasn't surprised, though. I saw it coming.

I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain. I reached over, grabbing the drive from it's hook. Admit it. It's better this way. I moved finally, along with Natasha. Steve looked around desperately, and grabbed a grate from the floor, pulling it up. Natasha jumped in first. I ran forward, and Steve snatched me in his arms, putting his shield up just in time. I was knocked out on impact.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tannerdarko_ **, I know you're excited for Bucky. Trust me. We all are. ESPECIALLY AFTER THAT NEW CIVIL WAR TRAILER DROPPED. I AM SO DEAD.**

 **Anyways, thanks for the follows and the favs guys! You seriously have no idea how much the support means to me. It's actually the only reason why I keep posting. I just hope you guys keep loving what I'm posting.**

 **So here's the new chapter! SAM'S BACK! Have I mentioned how much I love Sam Wilson? Because I love that guy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel. Duh.**

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache, and the lungs of a miner. I started coughing viciously, practically hacking up a lung. Steve set me down when he realized I was awake, and Natasha handed me a bottle of water. I took it, but didn't down the thing. I figured it was all we had. I handed it to Steve, who was kneeling in front of me, and watching me with concerned eyes.

"You gonna be alright?" I was fighting for air, and shrugged, looking right back at him. My face became hot, and I didn't know whether it was because of the choking fit, or because I'd just found out that the organization Steve and my grandparents had fought so hard to stop, actually hadn't stopped at all. And they'd tried to kill me, and had taken my mother from me. "Ellie?"

I took in a shaky breath, and when I went to let it out, it turned into a sob. Natasha averted her eyes, and Steve reached forward, holding me tight.

That action only made me hate myself even more.

* * *

We were standing outside of Sam Wilson's door the next morning. We were covered in debris from the bogey, and Sam answered the door like this was a regular thing.

"Hey, hot stuff. Hey, Steve." I smiled and winked at him, and Steve apologized immediately.

"I'm sorry about this. We need a place to lay low."

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us." Way to bring the mood up, Nat. _Such_ a day-brightener.

Sam hesitated, looking between us three, and then moved aside. "Not everyone."

* * *

Sam let us use his bathroom, and Steve let me and Nat go first. I waited until she was done, and when I was, I stepped out of the shower to hear her and Steve talking.

"When I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D., I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for Hydra." She sighed. "I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but I guess I can't tell the difference anymore."

"There's a chance you might be in the wrong business." I could tell, she would have laughed, but she didn't. It was a good line, but it made Nat think.

"I owe you."

"It's okay." I smiled.

"If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save yours and E's lives, now you be honest with me. Would you trust me to do it?"

"I would now." There was no hesitation, no doubt about it. I would, too. I'd always trusted Natasha, from the minute I met her. I wouldn't doubt her for a second. "And I'm always honest." Yes, he was. It drove me nuts.

"Well, you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing."

"I guess I just like to know who I'm fighting."

I bit my lip, and turned to grab my clothes, but something caught in my chest, and I made a noise of discomfort without even realizing it. I coughed for a second, and I heard them both react out of fear, but I started up the sink, cupping my hand and drank the water I held.

"Bug? You okay in there?" I took a deep breath, and reassured them, after making sure that I was.

"Yeah, Nat. I'm fine." They weren't going to play along with it, but Sam walked in.

"I made breakfast, if you guys eat that sort of thing." I could eat an entire army of cows right now, in all honesty. Thank you, Sam Wilson, for being the perfect distraction.

* * *

When I got out of the bathroom, Natasha was still sitting on Sam's bed. I bit my lip; a nervous habit. The door was shut, and I could hear Steve and Sam laughing about something.

She was going to interrogate me, I knew she would, but I didn't think she'd do it now. I thought she'd do it after, when all this shit was dealt with. Apparently, Nat didn't like to wait.

"What's going on with you and Rogers." I bit my lip harder. I shrugged. "Don't give me that look, bug, I know something's up. I heard you two talking in the truck." I groaned, but sat down next to her begrudgingly. "It was pretty intimate."

"Shut up, Nat." She wasn't smirking. She just stared at me, with that stone-cold look of hers. I stared at the floor, at my feet. I held my towel up, since it was the only thing keeping me from being completely naked. "I thought we were just friends, and I was going to keep it that way, but he's just..."

"He's more than friend material." I nodded, looking up at her. "Took you long enough to notice." I frowned now, as she stood up.

"Wait, what?" She smirked, and then she shut the door behind her.

She left me there, gaping like a fish.

 _Took me long enough?_ What was THAT supposed to mean?

But all those times I'd almost gotten myself in trouble, anytime I was injured on a mission, Steve had been there. He always looked concerned, always stuck with me when I was put in the hospital. It'd only happened twice since I joined S.H.I.E.L.D., and he was sitting by my bedside when I woke up each time. He never touched me in a more-than-friendly way, not until things started getting complicated.

He'd liked me this entire time, and I hadn't even noticed. Holy shit...I'm worse than my dad. Oh, _SHIT._

* * *

I changed quickly, and rushed into the kitchen, getting a plate. I was as hungry as a human being could possibly be, without actually starving.

"So the question is, who at S.H.I.E.L.D. could launch a domestic missile strike?"

"Alexander Pierce." Steve and Nat both looked at me. "I got a bad vibe from that guy the second I met him. Totally Hydra. But the thing is, he can't be working alone, the information was on the _Lemurian Star_."

"So was Sitwell." I turned to Natasha, and sighed. He was one of Coulson's good friends.

"So the real question is, how do the three most wanted people in Washington kidnap a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer in broad daylight?" Steve asked. Sam walked around his counter, and set a file down in front of Steve.

"The answer is, you don't." I frowned.

"Sam, what is that?" I asked, looking back up at him, as Steve looked at it.

"Call it a resume." I frowned further, but looked at it over Steve's shoulder.

Natasha snatched the picture on top, and examined it. "Is this from Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you? You guys didn't say he was a Pararescue." Steve took the picture from Nat, and I got a look at it, too. There was another guy in the picture, besides Sam. They looked close.

"Is this Riley?" Steve asked, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah."

"I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use? A stealth chute?" Natasha looked up at Sam, meeting his eyes. I was staring at him, too.

"No." Sam picked up the file, and handed it to Steve. He opened it, and looked through it, before looking back up at Sam.

"I thought you said you were a pilot." Sam smiled cheekily.

"I never said pilot." Steve shook his head, staring at the file. I glanced at it out of the corner of my eye. It was _incredibly_ cool.

"I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason."

"Dude, Captain America and Ellie Stark need my help. There's no better reason to get back in." I shared a grin with Sam, going around the table, and wrapping him up in a hug.

"Welcome to crew, Sam!" He hugged me back, surprisingly; no one else around here seemed to, besides Steve. I let go quickly, pointing at him, and looking Steve in the eyes. "I knew this guy was cool."

"Agreed." Steve waved the file, looking at Sam now. "Where can we find one of these things?"

"The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a 12-inch steel wall." Steve glanced at Natasha, and so did I. She shrugged. Steve turned back to Sam.

"Shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

Natasha got to point the laser, even though I argued that Sitwell and Mom used to go at it back in the day. They _hated_ each other.

Sam got him to the building, and Steve shoved him up the stairs, and onto the roof. He literally pushed Sitwell through the door. It was pretty hilarious, and also extremely hot at the same time. But I wouldn't let him know it, obviously, or Sam. Nat, I didn't think I could hide it from.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm." He demanded. Sitwell picked up his glasses, and put them back on, as Steve pushed him back to the edge of the roof.

"Never heard of it."

"What were you doing on the _Lemurian Star_?"

"I was throwing up, I get seasick." Steve grabbed Sitwell by the jacket, making sure he didn't fall off the building. He paused there, and Natasha looked around, waiting for Sam. Sitwell took it as a sign of weakness. "Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof? Because it's really not just your style, Rogers." I gave Sitwell the death glare. Nat did, too.

"You're right." Steve let go of Sitwell, fixing his jacket. "It's not. It's hers." I didn't think Steve would let me do it, but he did. Sweet Jesus.

I kicked Sitwell hard in the gut, and sent him flying off the building. I grinned. "That was a good stress relief. Nat, you want a go at it?" She puckered her lip, and shook her head. I shrugged. "Whatever. Suit yourself."

"Oh, wait, what about that girl from Accounting, Laura..." She trailed off, and Steve answered for her.

"Lillian. Lip piercing, right?" I bit back a laugh.

"Yeah, she's cute." Nat smiled. I smirked fondly, because apparently, he was ready for red hair and a couple tattoos, but _not_ a lip piercing. Dork.

"Yeah. I'm not ready for that." Sam flew up just in time, dropping Sitwell on the roof. He was still screaming. Sitwell threw up his hands in defense, as we approached.

"Zola's algorithm is a program for choosing Insight's targets!"

"What targets?" Steve demanded, and Sitwell gestured to him.

"You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Under Secretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa City, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, Charles Xavier, Reed Richards, anyone who's a threat to Hydra. Now, or in the future."

Steve. Steve, Dad, Pepper, Bruce, Nat, Sam, and me. Everyone I cared about had to be a target: Grams, Gramps, Sharon, Aunt Sara even. All my cousins. Coulson. Hill. _Everyone._

"The future? How could it know?" Sitwell started laughing; he was verging on manic.

"How could it not?" Sitwell got to his feet, and got in Steve's face. "The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught Hydra how to read it." They looked confused, but I knew.

"Bank records. School records. Medical histories, voting patterns, emails, phone calls, even SAT scores. That algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future." Sitwell grinned.

"I always hated your mother's spirit, but your father's a genius; if you could have only inherited that." I glared at him, but then it clicked. I knew what the plan was.

"The Helicarriers, Insight, it's going to be used to kill everyone Hydra wants dead. Isn't it?" Sitwell's eyes went wide.

"Pierce is gonna kill me." I rolled my eyes.

"No one cares, Sitwell. _No one_ cares."

* * *

"Pierce hates leaks-"

"Then why don't you try sticking a cork in it?" Sam bitch-slapped Sitwell with words. I loved this guy.

"Insight's being launched in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here." I voiced my concern, but Steve reassured me.

"I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly."

"What? Are you _crazy?"_

"SHUT UP, THEN!" Sam and I yelled it at the same time. I looked up at the rear view mirror, and Sam was grinning right back at me.

"You gotta stop stealing my lines, sweetness." I shrugged.

"Nah. They're mine to steal." Someone landed on the roof of the car, and my eyes went wide. Sitwell screamed, as someone punched in the window, and grabbed him, throwing him right out of it and into traffic.

I pressed against Natasha when that happened, and then he started shooting through the roof. I leaped into the front seat, and Steve grabbed me, pulling me onto his lap. I grabbed his head, and kept him from getting shot. I shoved Sam aside with my foot as another bullet was aimed at him, and then he sped to a stop. The shooter fell off, sliding to a stop in front of us. We got a good look, and apparently, Winter had come back.

Great.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the follows and favs, guys! I'm glad you guys are enjoying E's story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

 _Tannerdarko_ **, I'm not excited for Civil War as much as I am getting even more anxiety from the thought of it. I'm team NO STOP FIGHTING YOU IDIOTS UGH. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel. On with the story!**

* * *

Natasha was about to shoot him, but a Hummer slammed into us from behind. The Hummer pushed us forward, and the Winter Soldier jumped onto the roof again. Sam pressed hard on the gas, and tried to speed forward, but the Hummer was now holding us back.

The Winter Soldier busted through the windshield, and grabbed the steering wheel, pulling it right out of the car.

"Shit!" Sam screamed.

Nat tried to shoot him through the roof, but he leaped across the car. He jumped onto the Hummer, and sent us speeding down the highway aimlessly. The Hummer slammed into us from behind, and sent us into a roadblock.

Nat clammered into the front, and I grabbed her, and Steve grabbed Sam. He got his shield ready to bust out the passenger's door, as the car started to slip.

"Hang on!" He bust out the door as the car flipped off the road, and the door broke our fall. What the door didn't do, Steve and I did, because it wouldn't affect us as much as it would affect Sam and Nat.

The car flipped over and over until it stopped. Sam fell off the door, and so did Natasha, but they managed to slow themselves down. I jumped off the door as it stopped, and Steve shoved me aside, as the Winter Soldier grabbed a grenade launcher, and shot one right at Steve. He sent Steve flying right off the highway, and I screamed for him, but Nat grabbed me and pulled me with her.

We ducked behind a Mom van, and Nat pulled out her own gun, shooting at the goons the Winter Soldier brought with him. Sam managed to take off, so he could protect himself, wait it out to get a weapon, probably. Nat and I kept shooting. Until Nat grabbed my arm, anyway, and made me flip over the roadblock with her. We rolled over another car, and tried avoiding them by ducking and hiding behind other cars, but they shot another grenade. She whipped out a hook, stuck it to the side of the highway, and grabbed me by the hip, swinging down to the highway right below the one we were on.

She spotted his shadow, and pulled out her other gun, finding the right spot to shoot him. He looked up, and away from where we were, and she took her opportunity; she shot him right in the face, and then dragged me with her to hide behind the truck that had stopped when the bus tipped over.

We shot at them for a little while longer, and then she grabbed my arm again, nodding to the other end of the truck. We made it around the truck, and down the street, ducking behind cars when Natasha knew they wouldn't be looking.

She stopped by a random car, and recorded herself reporting the accident. She set it next to the tire, and had it set to play at a certain time. She hid behind the car across the street from it, and looked me in the eyes.

"When I go after him, you run. Got it? Go find somewhere safe to hide." I nodded. She waited for the right time, and then she attacked him. I took off, but I was sure he spotted me.

I yelled at the civilians to get out of the way, and turned the corner-

I felt a major pain, in a weird place between my shoulder, the middle of my chest, and close to my heart. I ducked behind a car, and my eyes went wide in fear. I pressed my hand against the wound to try and halt the bleeding, and it was trying to heal, but bullet wounds were hard to heal anyway. I heard his heavy footsteps behind me, and hoped and hoped that someone was coming to save me.

It was Steve.

I heard the ding of the Soldier's bullets on his shield, and felt a little bit of relief. Steve was there. Steve would protect me.

I stayed where I was, because I was no help to him wounded. I had to try and stop the bleeding. I stayed frozen, and listened to them fight, until they stopped.

"Bucky?" My eyes went wide. Bucky? As in _Bucky Barnes?_ Holy shit. This is worse than the Christmas when I found out that Aunt Sara was actually crazy.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" He didn't even know who he was. My heart broke for Steve; Bucky was his best friend, and he didn't even know who he or Steve was.

Sam showed up with his wings, and kicked Bucky down. I spotted the grenade launcher near me. It hurt, but I managed to get up, shot it right at him, and he went down. I collapsed onto the ground, and Nat came running, getting me right back up. She let me lean on her, as she tried to stop the bleeding.

Soon enough, we were surrounded. Rumlow arrested Steve. Natasha was told to put me down, and she screamed at them, trying not to get away from me. I nodded in reassurance, and let them grab me, dragging me to the transport vehicle. When they got me in there, before anyone else, they stuck a needle in my neck, shooting me up with something that made me shiver. It made my blood run cold, and I couldn't stop shivering. I leaned against the wall heavily. Someone cuffed me, and didn't even bother patching me up. I came to the conclusion that I was going to bleed out in this truck; I also came to the realization that I had brought everyone down with me. I was going to be the reason they all ended up dead.

Steve had specially made cuffs on him. He wouldn't be able to get out of those, they were made specifically for locking him up.

He didn't speak, not until we were all in the vehicle. I kept trying to look him in the eyes, but he kept his head down.

I wished I could've held his hand then.

"It was him. He looked right at me like he didn't even know me." Sam spoke up next, and he was pissed.

"How is that even possible? It was, like, 70 years ago."

"Zola." Was Steve's answer. "Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43, Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall." He seemed to be realizing this as he was saying it. I bit my lip, looking down. "They must have found him, and-"

"None of that's your fault, Steve." I reassured him. I looked up and met his eyes, when he finally looked at me. He paused.

"Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky." He paused, noticing my bleeding shoulder. "Ellie, why aren't you healing?" He frowned at me, and then noticed the shivering. "You're freezing."

"They shot me up with something. I think it was my own design, something to keep me cool if I ever got out of control." Steve shot me a look of anger, but my teeth were chattering too much for me, or him, to care at the moment.

"She needs a doctor." He turned to the guards, his voice on the verge of yelling. "If you guys don't do something, she'll bleed out. Whatever you injected her with will keep her from healing like she's supposed to."

One of the guards whipped out their taser stick. And then they shocked the other guard with it, until that guard passed out. The guard let out a sigh of relief, taking off the helmet. It was Maria Hill, that sneaky little bitch!

"That thing was squeezing my brain." She got a look at Sam, and turned back to Steve for an explanation. "Who is this guy?"

* * *

When we finally stopped, Steve got out first, helping me out. I was pressing a hand to my chest, and still shivering. I'm pretty sure I had to be blue right now.

Maria let us in, and called for help, as we walked in. "GSW. She's lost at least a pint."

"Maybe two!" Sam counteracted. Some guy ran down the hall, insisting that he take me, but Maria argued against it.

"She'll want to see him first."

We got there quickly. Maria pushed back a plastic curtain, and we found Nicky Fury laying in a hospital bed. He looked up, his face as stoic as ever.

"About damn time." I frowned, when I heard a woman yelling at Coulson. She was demanding to know where someone was. I didn't think that it'd be me.

"Phil, I'm going to see her, and there's nothing you can do about it, so _shut. Up."_ I frowned.

Over the past couple years, this voice had faded in my mind slightly. But as soon as I heard it, I recognized it. I turned around, way faster than I thought possible, and Steve and Sam both grabbed me to keep me steady as I rocked on my feet. Nat turned around just as fast.

Golden blonde hair. A face I could recognize anywhere, a face that still showed up in my dreams sometimes. She always told me sweet things, things that would keep me going when all I wanted to do was stop. She pushed open the plastic curtains, and everyone froze, just as I did.

Her eyes weren't as bright. They'd grown darker, more green. Just like Gramps' eyes.

Those eyes filled with tears. She smiled brightly at me, despite the worry I could see, when her eyes darted to my bullet wound.

"Ellie?" My mouth was gaping, opening and closing like a fish. I was afraid to touch her, I thought maybe that if I did, she'd turn to dust. I'd finally find her ashes, because I would burn her. So Nat spoke to her instead.

 _"Cece?"_

* * *

I didn't even realize I collapsed until I was sat down in a chair, a doctor was taking care of me, and Fury was explaining his injuries. I looked up, and found my mom kneeling in front of me.

My eyes went wide. I shook my head, staring at her in disbelief, and stood, moving to stand behind the chair.

"You're dead." She sighed, like she'd expected this, and she was disappointed. But they'd killed her. They killed her, I heard it myself, she was dead. Hydra had done it, to get back at Grams, she was dead. She was _dead._

"Ellie, I'm not dead. I'm right here."

"I killed myself, didn't I?" Her eyes grew sad. Everyone's eyes grew sad. "Because that's the only way I'd see you again, right? ...You are _dead._ I put a bullet in my brain, or drank myself to death, didn't I?"

"Oh, Ellie." I frowned, and she moved forward, grabbing my face. My eyes went wide, and she smiled sadly. "I was afraid this would happen." My shoulders tensed. I froze up, just staring at her. "You're alive. You didn't do that, and I didn't die on that plane." She searched my face, and sighed, grabbing my hands. My eyes grew even wider, and I pulled them away, taking another step back. Her eyes grew even more sad; she was hurt by that movement. "Ellie, it's me. It's _really_ me. I promise."

"No. You're dead." Or I'm gonna burn you. I could hurt you.

"Ellie-"

"YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR TEN YEARS, YOU ARE _DEAD!"_ I didn't realize that outburst was coming, but apparently, she had. She had this look...the same look Pepper got, when dealing with Dad's outbursts. Mom must've dealt with them, too. Maybe even on more than one occasion. But she'd never dealt with this, though. She'd never dealt with my powers. "I GREW UP WITHOUT YOU! I GREW UP WITHOUT YOU, DAD RAISED ME ON HIS OWN, BECAUSE YOU _KNEW_ YOU WERE BEING TARGETED, YOU _ASKED_ HIM TO! YOU'RE, YOU'RE, YOU'RE _DEAD!"_ My heart started pounding. Mom smiled at me sadly, and I couldn't breathe. Another attack. _Great_. "You're, you. Are. _Dead."_

"Ellie." I felt Steve's hand land on my shoulder-I hadn't even realized that he'd moved to stand next to me-but I couldn't turn away. I couldn't tear my eyes away, because if I did, she'd disappear. I wanted to run away from her...but I couldn't.

 _"Mom?"_ My voice broke. I sounded eight years old again, begging for her in the hospital. She rushed forward, just as I did, and I threw my arms around her. I squeezed her in that hug, just as tight as she squeezed me, it hurt like hell, but I couldn't have cared less in that moment. "You're here."

"I'm here. I'm here, I'm right here." I let out a shaky breath. "I'm right here." She knew. She knew about New York, I don't know how, but she did. She knew I was having an attack, I could tell by the tone of her voice. "I missed you, baby. I missed you more than anything."

"I missed you more." I hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Not possible." I smiled, and I could tell from the tone of her voice that she was smiling, too.

"Yes, possible." She pulled away, and held me by my shoulders, looking me over. I could tell she was looking for Dad, but all she saw were his eyes. "I look like you." Mom frowned at me. I smiled. "Everyone would say I look like Dad, but I look like you. The eyes throw everything off." Straight out of his mouth. I sounded just like him, and Mom could hear that those weren't my words. Her eyes went big. She grabbed my face, and smiled. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere ever again." I grabbed her hands, and she rubbed my knuckles with her thumb. She didn't want to let go, I could tell because she squeezed them both tight. I didn't want to let go, either.

I searched her face, and hesitated slightly, before I asked this question. "You promise?" She nodded.

"I promise. Never again." I hugged her again, and squeezed her even harder than before. I'm pretty sure I was hurting her now. "You're so strong. Just like your dad." I held back tears. I wouldn't dare cry in front of Nat, or Fury, or Hill. I'd never hear the end of it if I did.

"I missed you, Mom." _Mom_. I never thought I'd get to call someone that again. I pulled away quickly, as a thought hit me. "Did you tell Coulson to shut up?" She smiled, and laughed, nodding.

"Yes. Don't get any ideas." I grinned at Phil, and Mom tugged me back into a hug. I was just realizing how bad that bullet had hurt, as well as that stupid shield. I couldn't wait to take some drugs, and go to sleep. That'd be awesome right now. Especially if Mom talked to me until I _did_ end up falling asleep. She stroked my hair, and I hid my face in her shoulder, smelling her hair.

It was just like I remembered. She'd always smelt like oranges and chocolate, and I know that sounds weird, but it was the greatest smell in the world to me when I was a kid. In fact, I don't think I ate many oranges after Mom 'died.' They always reminded me of her.

"I'm so sorry." She meant for everything, I could tell by the tone of her voice; for letting me believe she was dead. For the depression. The insomnia. The PTSD. Adam. Everything.

I looked up, and met Steve's eyes. I smiled, and pulled away. Mom frowned at me, but I dragged her over to Sam and Steve.

"Guys, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Sam looked confused, but Steve had an amused smile on his face. I smiled right back. "Mom, this is Sam Wilson, aka Falcon."

"Falcon?" I nodded. Sam grinned, and Mom took the hand Sam held out for her to shake. "Thank you, Sam. For keeping Ellie safe until she got here."

"It was my pleasure, Agent Carter. Your daughter is a pretty amazing woman." I laughed at his statement. He was trying to act like I wasn't weird, but Mom knew I was the weirdest kid in the neighborhood. And she loved it.

I turned to Steve, and bit my lip. I was fidgeting slightly, but I tried to play it off. "And this is-"

"Captain Rogers." Mom held out a hand first, and Steve accepted it, shaking it firmly. "My parents told me all about you. It's an honor, truly. And thank you, for taking care of my daughter for me." Mom grabbed me by the shoulder now. Steve looked me in the eyes.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way, ma'am."

Wait...was he _flirting_ with me?

Oh shit. Oh, _shit._ The talk. With Nat, I forgot all about it, Steve liked me. Oh shit.

Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows and favs! And yes,** _Tannerdarko_ **, her mom is alive. I have plans...BIG plans...muahahaha...**

 **Anyways, here's this next chapter. Only one left after this. We're headed towards the finish line, people. I hope you guys are ready for this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel. Duh.**

* * *

Fury was holding a picture of Pierce, with a case in front of him, as he sat at the table. Natasha and Mom were sitting across from each other, on the other two sides, and Mom had a laptop in front of her. I was standing around the table, along with Steve, Sam, Maria, and Phil. Maria was standing in between Fury and Mom, leaning against the wall. Phil was standing right behind Mom.

"This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize." Yeah, because he's Hydra, idiot. "He said, peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility." Mom looked pissed. I forgot she'd known Pierce, too. She must've been just as PO'd as Fury. Phil, too. "See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues."

"We have to stop the launch." I declared. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I stared right at Fury.

"I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore." He flipped open the case he had in front of him, revealing three blades, which looked like big computer chips. They must've been for the Helicarriers.

"Those used to control the Helicarriers?" Fury nodded. I knew Mom was smiling at me.

"Once the Helicarriers reach 3,000 feet," Mom turned the laptop in front of her around, and I pulled out my glasses, putting them on to examine the image, "they'll triangulate with Insight satellites, becoming fully weaponized."

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own, then?" As I asked this, the image zoomed in on the dome, right under the belly of the Helicarrier, pinpointing exactly where the blades would go. "And one or two won't cut it?" I looked up to meet Mom's eyes, and she shook her head.

"We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational, people are going to die. And a lot of them." Phil answered, moving forward slightly.

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is Hydra. We have to get past them, insert these server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left-" Steve cut Fury off, and Steve was pretty furious to hear those words come out of Fury's mouth. Ba-dum, tiss.

"We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D." My eyes went wide. I almost screamed at Steve, but Mom cut me off before I could.

"He's right, Nick." Everyone turned to my mom. I frowned at her, and so did Phil, but she held out a hand, silently telling me to support her. She took my hand, rubbing my knuckles with her thumb. Phil looked a little hurt, but I knew they'd be going at it later. No doubt about it. "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised, you said so yourself. Hydra's been building up since S.H.I.E.L.D. was started, and now I think it's time to end it." My eyes went wide. I started to argue, but she cut me off.

"But Mom-"

"Ellie, don't interrupt." I knew Sam and Nat were fighting the urge to laugh, and so was Hill. I could see that smirk on her face out of the corner of my eye. "Hydra's been building, Nick, and neither you, nor my father has noticed. But how many had to pay the price before you did?" Mom always knew how to make people go silent. She stood, but she didn't let go of my hand. "Hydra. S.H.I.E.L.D. It all goes." Fury paused, as he stared at her. "Promise me, Nick." And then, without even a snarky comment, he nodded.

Mom smiled at him, patted his shoulder, and then dragged me out of the room with her.

* * *

She brought us outside, and sat on the dam, making me sit, too. She didn't say anything, but I knew what she wanted to hear. What she _needed_ to hear.

I told her all about my life growing up, without her, without knowing anything about S.H.I.E.L.D. What it was like living with Dad, how I found out about everything, how I felt about Dad being a superhero. I told her about my powers, and showed her, since the tips of my fingers were starting to warm up by now. I managed a little show, and Mom was amazed when she saw that display. I told her all, except for Pepper. I didn't want her to feel like I'd replaced her, because I hadn't. After I was done, I looked at her. She'd wiped away a couple tears, and sniveled. I frowned, though, as a thought came to mind.

"How did you survive that plane crash?" She turned away from me, like she was ashamed of what she'd done. I leaned my head on her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me close. "You don't have to tell me. Not if you don't want to."

"Nick was behind it. Pierce, too. Even your grandad didn't know." I frowned further. "They knew the Winter Soldier was coming after me...or, at least, they knew someone was. Pierce thought I was just going to go into hiding until everything cleared up, but then things got complicated." I frowned even further. "Fury had me go after the Winter Soldier. He had me track down as many leads as I could, I've been hunting him for years."

Twelve years. My mom's been looking for Bucky Barnes, this entire time, and I didn't even know it. Hell, Gramps didn't even know it. She'd left me with my dad, so that she could stop Bucky Barnes. I'd been left to believe that she was dead, but she'd been looking for him this entire time. Steve was gonna shit.

"So he led you here? To D.C.?"

"To Fury, yes. I haven't seen him in a couple years; he brought me up to speed on everything that's been going on with you, and your dad." I nodded. But then I smiled.

"And what about Phil?" She smiled, too. I grinned at her, and laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Phil's fine." I raised my eyebrows, trying to push her. "Did you know we'd gotten engaged before the plane crash?" My eyes went wide, and I scoffed at her.

"Mom! You two were engaged?!" She laughed, and I couldn't stop smiling. I'd missed this. I'd _really_ missed this.

I heard a certain someone clear his throat, and looked up to see Steve approaching. I glanced behind him, and saw Phil standing there. They must have been talking. Mom stood up, and pulled me up with her. Mom and I were now the same height. It was pretty awesome, considering how tall she'd seemed when I was a kid. Now, she felt even more like my equal. It was nice.

"Do you mind if I steal Ellie for a second?" Mom shook her head as she looked over Steve's shoulder. Her eyes locked with Phil's.

"No. She has to go talk with Phil, anyway." Mom shot me a look. I grinned again, laughing as she kissed my temple, and walked away. I waved at her as she walked away, and when she was far enough away, I looked up, and met Steve's eyes.

He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to face his friend, but Bucky wasn't Steve's friend anymore, he was a weapon. I sighed, looking at him with what he'd shown me. Not pity, like I felt sorry for him. I felt pity, because...I didn't want him to feel that way.

"Steve, whoever he used to be and the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you can save." Steve's eyes grew hard, and cold. I was going to regret saying these next words, but I said them anyway. "But you can try."

He grabbed my face out of nowhere, and smashed his lips into mine. I reveled in the warmth he brought me, the safety I felt being around him for just a moment, but then I shoved him away, and shook my head at him desperately. He was hurt, I knew he was, but I couldn't do it. I didn't deserve Steve Rogers. I'd never deserve him. He deserved _better,_ he deserved a good girl, undamaged goods, someone he could come home to. He deserved something away from all of this. He deserved someone normal, and I was as far from normal as a person could possibly get.

"You can't do that. Do it again, and I'll knock your teeth out." I walked past him toward the compound, but then he grabbed my arm, and spun me around to face him. He almost gave me whiplash, but he was confused, and terrified. He'd never done something like that before, I could tell from the way he acted. But the last time I pulled something like that, the guy I loved ended up dead. I wasn't letting that happen again.

"Then give me one good reason not to." I laughed bitterly, running a hand through my hair, and pulled my arm from his grip.

"Just one? All right." I bit my lip, fighting off tears. Goddammit. "I don't deserve you." His eyes grew sad. He looked at me like he wanted nothing more than to hold me, and to reassure me that I did, that I was a person deserving of him, but I wasn't. I never would be, and we both had to face that fact. "I'll never deserve you, not in a million years. And that's why I have to let you go." I was breaking his heart, but I was breaking my own in the process. This hurt me just as much as it hurt him. I looked down at our feet, and a tear slipped down my cheek. My voice broke when I spoke. "I can't be with you, Steve. As soon as this is over, I'm leaving. My mom wants to go back to California, and my dad needs someone to run the company there." Dad hadn't outright told me so, but I knew he wanted Pepper to be around more. She could run the company from New York, and I could get away from everyone, and go back to Cali. I could give Steve a chance to find someone else.

"Ellie-"

"You better hurry. It's almost time." I jogged into the building, avoiding him as best as I could. I somehow ran into Natasha, and she stopped me by grabbing my arm. I bit my lip, but I looked her in the eyes. She was going to ask me what was wrong, but I shook my head. "Please don't ask." She frowned at me, but she nodded.

"Suit up." I nodded back, but she grabbed me in a hug, squeezing me tight. I wrapped my arms around her briefly, and squeezed.

I was glad my mom wasn't around. If she had seen that, it would've broken her heart, because my mom should've been the one to do that. She should've known that I needed a hug right then. She should've known that something was wrong, even though I was just as good a liar as Natasha, definitely not better, but just as good. But my mom didn't know all those things. Natasha did.

* * *

Steve was wearing his old uniform, the one from the old days, when we approached HQ.

He didn't say anything, and neither did I. We kept going.

* * *

Sam and Hill pointed their guns at the techie's face. I grinned at him, waving my fingers, and Steve got up in his face.

He looked like Abed, from Community, but I didn't dare say anything. I let Steve do the talking.

"Excuse us." Abed threw his hands up, backing out of our way.

I dove straight to the computer, and Sam and Hill kept pointing their guns. I set up the PA quickly, and moved out of the way to let Steve talk. He took off his helmet, before he bent down to the mic.

"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth." He glanced up at me, and I nodded once, firmly.

This was what Mom wanted. I wasn't going to deny her this.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by Hydra. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are Hydra as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury, and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, Hydra will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."

He backed away from the mic, and I shut off the PA. Sam approached him, smirking.

"Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?" I smirked. Sam didn't know this, but it was always off the top of his head. Steve never planned anything like this, he learned that from his time out of the ice. Sometimes you can't ask questions first; sometimes, you shoot first, and ask questions later.

* * *

They initiated the launch, obviously. There was no way Hydra wasn't going to let it happen. Steve, Sam and I were running across the base, trying to get to the ships.

"Hey, Cap." Sam called to him, already panting. "How do we know the good guys from the bad guys?"

"If they're shooting at you, they're bad." Sam opened up his wings, and took off. I ran with Steve, and then he grabbed me, holding me while he jumped off the bridge. He ducked, and I ducked with him, rolling for a second, and then we jumped back up to our feet. He let me go then, and blocked the bullets that were shot at us with his shield. I managed to duck behind some cargo, and knocked a goon out. I kicked him in the jaw, and spun my other leg under his feet, making him trip. I punched him in the face, then kicked him again, and he was down. I sighed, and looked up, trying to spot Sam. He was supposed to retrieve my suit from wherever it was, and bring it to me. I was hoping he didn't take too long.

I grabbed a grenade from the goon I'd KO'd, and pulled the plug, tossing it at the guys that were coming towards me. Steve got to me, but I didn't dare grin at him. Not now.

"You good?" I nodded. Steve took off, to go after a ship, and I sat there. And waited.

Gee. _I_ sure was useful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews!**

 _Tannerdarko_ **, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this next one!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel. None of it. Nope.**

* * *

Sam dropped my suit at my feet, and I grinned up at him, before stomping on the case, and pulling the gloves on.

"Baby girl, that thing it cool looking, but it is _heavy."_

"Worth it." The suit was built up in seconds. Dad had perfected it: as bulletproof as possible, energy was as preserved as possible without being annoying, and JARVIS was as awesome as ever.

 _Welcome back, miss._ I grinned in response, and lifted up the face plate, winking at Sam to let him know I was good. He took off, and I checked out the suit's system.

"Great to be back, J. Now get me flying." JARVIS made the suit take off as I said that, and I managed to blast a couple Hydra goons as I did.

It felt good to be back, even after the Mandarin. It felt great, actually. And it felt even greater, knowing that Mom could see me do this now.

* * *

I couldn't get rid of all the suits. I only needed one, for emergencies. This counted as an emergency, and besides, I hadn't even built it. Dad had.

He gave it to me the week I finished training at S.H.I.E.L.D., and had gotten my badge. He even engraved a S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia into the chest, around the reactor.

 _"I know you don't want this, but just in case. Can't have you falling out of portals on me again."_

* * *

I managed to get to the control center with ease. I pulled out the right blade, and put in our's. "Alpha lock, Hill." I flew out again, and then I was shot at. I rolled my eyes. "You're all idiots, I hope you guys know that." I fired some small explosives at them, and they were all blown away over the bridge, or to the other side of it. "You need some help up there, gorgeous?"

 _"I wouldn't mind it."_ I grinned, and flew up to help Sam out. I shot my repulsors at the Quinjet, and sent it down. Sam flew around to the other side of the ship, getting to the controls, and plugged in his blade. _"Bravo lock! Cap, where you at?"_

 _"I could use a lift!"_ I could spot him. Sam looked at me, and I shook my head, diving in after him. I grabbed Steve by his armpits, and pulled him up to the last ship. I dropped him, and then landed myself. Sam swung back around, going to help out Hill.

"You know, you're a lot heavier than you look." Steve paused. He wasn't going to laugh at me, because he had an even better retort.

"I had a big breakfast."

Barnes came out of nowhere, and kicked Steve right down, sending him to the edge of the ship, and off of it.

"STEVE!" My heart practically stopped. My eyes went wide, and I was about to take off, but then Barnes grabbed my suit by the ankle. He crushed it with his metal arm, and threw me over his shoulder. I started flying, and shot at him with my repulsors, but he ducked out of the way. I was about to fly away, to save Steve, but then a hook caught my shoulder, and dragged me down.

The hook went all the way through my suit, and dug into my shoulder slightly. Great protection.

He smashed me into the ground, and I was about to push myself up, but then he kicked me over the edge. I crash-landed into the roof of HQ, and got up, looking around for Steve.

"Steve? Steve, are you okay? Are you there?"

 _"Yeah! I'm here, I'm still on the Helicarrier!"_ I let out a sigh of relief, and started to fly again. _"Where are you?"_

"Barnes grounded me, but I'm on my way back up. Smile and wave, I'll pick you up." I smirked, and then went and grabbed him off the wing, dropping him on the bridge.

I dropped with him, and we got down to the controls as fast as we could.

Bucky was waiting for us.

* * *

Steve stared at him, frozen. I'd already disassembled my suit, and stuck it somewhere safe. I figured I wouldn't need it anymore, and besides, it was damaged enough. I didn't think it could stand anymore damage. Steve stuck out an arm, like he was protecting me from Barnes.

"People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen." Bucky just stared at him. I grabbed Steve's hand, damn it all. He needed someone right now. "Please don't make me do this." Still staring. Steve sighed, and dropped my hand, gripping his shield tighter. "Ellie, let me handle this. Get the blade."

"Steve-"

"Get the blade." I hesitated, but nodded. Steve took that silence as my acceptance, and he tossed his shield. Bucky started firing his gun, and a bullet barely grazed Steve. I tried to find my way around, without getting hit by bullets or Steve's shield. Steve managed to get Bucky out of the way for me, and I punched in the code, before Bucky started shooting again. I ducked, and Steve hit him with his shield, knocking Bucky down to the lower level of the controls. Bucky turned his focus on Steve, and I managed to pull the blade out, and put ours in. I didn't dare grin, because Bucky was still fighting.

"Charlie lock." I muttered into the radio, and Hill took control.

Steve shoved Bucky over the edge onto the glass, and I hid above, shooting Bucky when I had the chance. I blasted some energy, but it only broke a window, and Bucky managed to shoot Steve a few times. I winced every time, and I resisted the urge to go down there and protect him, because I wouldn't be any help to him dead. I'd be dead, if I was down there right now.

 _"Cap, E, get out of there."_ The carriers were targeting each other. Steve managed to knock Bucky out, and I jumped down, getting his attention. I asked him silently, but I already knew his answer. When he nodded, I tapped the communicator in my ear.

"Hill, fire now."

 _"But-"_

"Fire now." I hung up, and as soon as I did, shots were fired. The carriers were going down. Everything was shaking. I fell down on accident this time, and someone caught me as I did. It was Bucky. He had me in a chokehold, with his knife against my throat. Steve was staring at me, terrified for my life. If I died, then I died, I knew that going in. But it'd be like Adam, all over again, only Steve would be taking my place. And I'd be taking Adam's.

I couldn't do that to him. I wouldn't.

"Ellie-" The carrier crashed in on itself. Soon enough, Bucky and I were pinned under heaps of metal, but Bucky was getting the worst of it. "ELLIE!"

"STEVE!" I yelled to him, getting his attention, but he was still injured. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO, NOT WITHOUT YOU!" I groaned, as the rubble started to crush me. It hurt even worse than the mansion had. This time, though, I'd heal.

Steve got over to us as fast as he could, lifting up the rubble with a groan. I'd already burned through as much as I could, but it kept coming at us. He strained to get us loose, and get us out of there, but he managed to lift it up just enough for us to slip out from under it. I backed away from Bucky, and stared at Steve. I wouldn't let him leave my sight.

Steve looked directly at Bucky, and I knew he'd refuse to give up. He was that kind of guy. "You know me."

"No, I don't!" Bucky yelled, punching Steve across the jaw. I flinched, and Steve got back up. They were both panting.

"Bucky." Barnes recognized his name for a split second, you could see it in his face. "You've known me your whole life." I felt like I'd known Steve my whole life. I didn't even remember what my life was like without Steve around.

Bucky punched him again, as the carrier sunk lower. We were going to be submerged soon enough, if we didn't get out.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes." Steve said, despite the blow.

"Shut up!" Bucky punched him again, and I fought the urge to cry out to Steve. He pulled off his helmet, and stood up on his shaky legs. Bucky stared at him.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Steve dropped his shield, and it fell out of the hole I'd put in the glass. It fell straight into the water. "You're my friend." Bucky roared, and shoved Steve, pinning him down.

"You're my mission." I stared. I hadn't even realized I'd cried out to Steve. I just knew that Bucky was punching Steve, repeatedly in the face, and I didn't want to see him hurt any more.

Bucky pulled back once more, and froze when I screamed. Steve looked right at him. "Then finish it. Because I'm with you to the end of the line."

Bucky couldn't do it. The whole thing collapsed, and Steve fell to the water. I screamed for him, and dove after him myself.

I dove down deep, until I reached him, and then I grabbed him by the hand, swimming up. When I couldn't hold my breath anymore, I almost let go. But then someone grabbed me.

They helped me swim him up to the surface, and then to the shore. I finally realized it was Bucky, after I started fussing over Steve. Bucky stayed until Steve spit up the water he'd gotten in his lungs, and then he left.

I turned back to Steve, and sighed, getting out my radio. "I need help. Does anyone copy?" There was a moment of silence, before Maria replied.

 _"Where are you? Is Cap with you?"_ I took off my jacket and pulled my tank off that I had on under, ripping it up to hold onto his bullet holes.

"We're on the other side of the Potomac. I need an ambulance, Steve's down." I took my finger off the comm unit, and looked at his face. "You're gonna be fine. Do you hear me? We're gonna get you help. You're gonna be okay." I hesitated, but leaned forward and pushed his hair back, watching his face. "I'm sorry. I know I hurt you, but I was kind of terrified. Plus, we were running for our lives. Not exactly the best time to make a move on me, soldier boy." I scoffed a laugh, and smiled at him. The smile fell, as I heard the sirens. "See? You're gonna be fine. There's an ambulance. We're gonna get you help." I hesitated, but pulled his head onto my lap, stroking his hair. "You're gonna be just fine. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so, I mean...this is really the end of Winter Soldier, but there's another chapter after this. I know, I know, this fic is so long. Don't kill me.**

 **I realize that the phrase is quality and not quantity, but I worked with so much of this movie, it was ridiculous. But I'm very happy with how it turned out.**

 **Thank you to all those who followed and favorited Ellie's stories! I greatly appreciate the following that I've received for this character. Thank you to** _Tannerdarko_ **who reviewed, and yes, Age of Ultron is happening. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one, too.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Marvel. Ever. At all. Never.**

* * *

 _I couldn't say the words. Hell, I couldn't even think of what to say to him._

 _I loved Adam. I had loved him, I'd even seriously considered being with him for the rest of my life. I was prepared to marry this guy, have his children, live a long and happy life with him, but...then I met Steve._

 _He saw past everything I put up. He knew me, and I knew him. He was there to protect me when Adam wasn't. He comforted me through everything during the battle in New York, I didn't know what I was feeling, I just knew that I was in love with someone, and that's all that I knew for sure._

 _"Adam, what do I do?" He sighed, hugging me to him. I could still remember the feel of his arms, the smell of his skin, the warmth he brought me. It wasn't anything like Steve's._

 _Steve's...Steve's was better. I liked the feeling Steve brought me, better than I had ever loved Adam's._

 _"Don't let me hold you back, love." I frowned. "I'm telling you to move on." I clung to him a little tighter, because I didn't want to. I didn't, but...but I think I could. I could do it with Steve._

 _Adam saw me hesitating, and grabbed my face, searching my eyes. "What do you feel?" I blinked. I hadn't even thought of that. I paused, searching his eyes, but all I saw were Steve's._

 _"I didn't think he'd be as important to me as he is, when I first met him." Adam didn't even look hurt, he looked accepting. He accepted the fact that I wanted to move on. "I didn't know he was into me until Nat pointed it out to me. We were getting closer, but I didn't think he felt that way before."_

 _"I saw it from the second you started connecting with him." My eyes went wide. He smiled, and brushed my cheeks with his thumbs. "He's in love with you, Ellie."_

 _"How did you know?" He searched my eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to stay there, and keep looking into his. But I realized I wanted to look into Steve's more._

 _"You two fought. We never did, except for on the Helicarrier. He knew you were bitch, and you knew he could be an arse, but you still cared about each other anyway. Whenever he needed you, you went to him. Whenever you needed him, he was by your side, even when I was there." Adam was right. Of course he was right, he was always right. Steve had been fighting for me from the second he laid eyes on me, and why hadn't I seen that before? "He would take a bullet for you, love. That's why I need you to move on."_

 _My eyes went wide again. I shook my head. "No. No, I refuse to forget about you. I can't." Adam grabbed the back of my head, and pulled me into his arms, kissing my head._

 _"Don't feel guilty about it, Ellie. I'm telling you, move on. You deserve happiness, and Steve can give you what I never could. He can give you something real." I clung to his t-shirt, my hands shaking, either from fear, or from anger. I couldn't tell._

 _"Adam-"_

 _"Shut up, troublemaker." He kissed me one last time. And then I woke up._

* * *

"Ellie, baby, wake up." I squinted at the intense hospital light now filling the room, and turned to Mom, who was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed I was in. Her eyes were watery, and she was stroking my hair. I knew that meant trouble, that's what it always meant.

"What happened." Her face scrunched up, and my eyes went wide as I sat up. "But he's fine, the doctors said he'd be out of surgery-"

"It's not the Captain." I frowned. Mom gripped my arms, rubbing them out of anxiousness more than anything. "Pierce killed the World Security Council, all of them except for one." My heart dropped, and I wrapped my arms around Mom, hugging her tight.

Nat had disguised herself as the one woman on the council. She was the one who came after me and Steve with the emergency services...and Gramps was on the council.

I broke down after Mom did, and she shushed me, muttering sincerities and stroking my hair. When we'd finished crying, Mom was called away by her sister to make the trip to go and tell Grams. My doctor came in and cleared me, and then I got changed into my bloodied clothes.

* * *

I listened closely, with my knees tucked under my chin, waiting for him to wake up. When he did, I would leave, but for now, I needed to hear his voice. I...I _needed_ to know he would be alright.

Sam was sitting next to him, playing the Trouble Man soundtrack. He knew I was there, but he wouldn't say anything. He was too good of a friend, to the both of us.

"On your left." I smiled. I hesitated, but I stood, and I headed down the hall.

I didn't turn back. Not even when I heard nurses yelling at Steve, telling him to get back into bed. Not even when he called out to me.

I couldn't let him throw away a chance at normalcy. I couldn't let him give it all up, give up all his opportunities to be with someone stable, someone stronger than I could ever be. Steve Rogers deserved far better than me, and I would be damned if I let him throw that away.

* * *

My least favorite politician, Senator Kelly, turned out to by Hydra. I knew I hated that guy for a reason.

Sharon ended up joining the CIA, in the end. Said she couldn't do anything else, and the CIA was pretty mild, for a previous S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but whatever. She didn't find out about Mom, which was good. I didn't want her to.

Hill started working for my dad, the poor soul. I warned her, but she didn't listen to me. And now she's doomed to dealing with him on a regular basis.

Natasha told off some Capitol Hill folks. I couldn't have been prouder, even if I had given birth to that woman.

Mom...Mom was tricky. Fury had said he had something in mind for her, but she wouldn't tell me what. She just told me that we'd Skype, every night, because I couldn't go with her. Phil did, though. Apparently, they were getting married when it was safe to reveal that Mom hadn't died in the first place. I couldn't have been happier for them.

I was walking with her, and Phil, up to Fury's grave. We were saying our goodbyes, going our separate ways. And Mom was arguing with me about me going with her.

"Ellie, for the last time, _no._ You can't come with me." She was treating me like I was five years old, and it made me want to stomp my foot, just for the hell of it. She turned to me, and grabbed my face, but I felt like I was going to cry. She looked like she was going to as well. She glanced at Phil, and he walked away, towards the group. I grabbed Mom's hand, biting my lip. "Believe me, sweetheart, I want you to go with me, but you can't. Not now, anyway."

"But I just got you back, Mom, and you promised me." She sighed, and I hugged her tight, burying my face in her shoulder. "Now you're telling me you have to leave?"

"I know. I hate this just as much as you do." She stroked my hair. "We'll Skype, and call each other, and spend the holidays together. Whenever I get free time, you and me, we're going to spend every second of it together. I still have to make up for those years I missed with you." I hugged her tighter.

"Don't leave." She kissed my head, and cradled it when she did.

"I have no choice, bug." I bit my lip harder, trying not to cry. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"Yes, possible." She kissed my head again, and pulled away, smiling at me as she cradled my face.

"Don't get yourself into too much trouble, okay? No more near-death experiences." I snivelled, holding onto her hands.

"I can't make any promises, and I don't think you can, either." We smiled at each other, and she laughed, before she hugged me one more time.

"Don't push him away, okay? Give him a chance." I bit my lip, as I looked up, and met his eyes. I looked away, and back at Mom as we pulled away, smiling at her.

"Philip." Phil approached, and I poked a finger into his chest accusingly as I turned to face him. I didn't let her hand go. "Don't let her out of your sight, and don't you dare let her go. Not for a second."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I smiled at him, and hugged him, before he let go. Mom took my hand again, and squeezed it, before she turned and walked away. Phil put an arm around her shoulders, and held her. I folded my arms over my chest, and let out a breath I'd been holding. I bit my lip, and gasped, when someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned, and saw Steve standing there, looking as concerned as ever. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked me dead in the eyes, as he squeezed my shoulder gently in reassurance.

"She'll be alright, Ellie." I nodded, and turned away, watching her climb into the car they'd driven. Phil shut her door, and she looked at me, waving goodbye. I waved back, smiling at her.

"I know. It's just...I thought she was dead for most of my life, and now she's not, and she has to leave. It's not fair, to either of us." He didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing. I turned, as they drove away, and went over to Fury's grave. Sam and Fury were standing at it, and Fury looked up at me as I approached.

"Miss Stark, we've been data mining Hydra files, and it looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. Wanted to know if you'd come." I turned to Sam, but he shook his head. I looked at Steve, and he shook his head as well. I paused, and stared at the grave, puckering my lip.

Fury was a colonel. I couldn't picture him without an eyepatch, and he was standing there wearing sunglasses, right in front of me. I could never picture Fury in uniform, it made me shudder at the mere thought of it.

"Hell no. Like I told Phil before the ship crashed, I'm sick of your shit. No way, no how." Fury laughed. I didn't smile, but he did.

"You really are you're dad's kid, I can see it now." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"But you couldn't see it before?" He laughed again, and slapped a hand on Sam's shoulder, hunching over, laughing. My eyes went wide. "Fury?"

"Hm?"

"Leave. Just leave." He laughed once more, and then held out his hand to Sam, shaking it. He held it out to Steve next, and nodded to his grave.

"If anyone asks, tell them they can find me right here." Steve nodded. Fury turned to me, and chuckled one last time, before he walked away.

"You should be honored, that's as close as he gets to saying thank you." The three of us turned to face Natasha, who was walking our way with a file in hand. I frowned, when I saw that she wasn't following Fury.

"You're not going with Fury?" Steve looked just as confused as I did. Nat smiled at me, shaking her head.

"No, bug, you've corrupted me. I'm sick of his shit, too." I grinned at her, and she turned to Steve.

"Not staying here, either?" Nat shook her head once more, in response to his question.

"No, I blew all my covers. I have to go figure out a new one."

"That might take a while."

"I'm counting on it." She shot me a look, and then looked back at Steve. "That thing you asked for," she held out the file in her hand, which had Russian writing on the front, "I called in a few favors from Kiev." He accepted it, and stared at it. The look on his face concerned me, but Nat pulled him in for a hug. She said something to him, something I couldn't hear, and then pulled away. I frowned, but Nat turned to me, and smiled at me. "Lady bug."

"Rushman." I smiled back at her, and Steve stepped away, letting me hug her. She kissed my cheek, and I held her tighter. "Be careful, okay? Let me know you're alive every once in a while."

"Of course. I wouldn't let you forget."

"Oh! And visit the Tower every once in a while. Bruce gets lonely." She shot me a look, and I smirked. She whispered now, in Russian, making sure he wouldn't hear or understand.

"He can't do this alone, bug." I hesitated, but nodded. "Help him. Make sure he doesn't pull on that thread too hard."

"Of course." She pulled away, and I smiled at her. "See you."

"Bye, bug." She rubbed my arm once more, and then turned around, walking away. I hesitated, but turned around, and looked at Steve, as he looked at the file. I searched his face, but I knew what was in that file.

"You're going after him?" Steve didn't look up.

"You don't have to come, Ellie."

"Hey." He looked up at me from under his eyelashes, and I smiled at him. I reached forward, and cradled his cheek, running my thumb across it. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He grabbed my hand, and held it for a second, before he let go. I searched his eyes again, and stood straighter, folding my arms. "Sam?" I called to him, using my best authoritative voice.

"Sweetness?"

"I'm assuming you're coming?"

"Damn straight." I smirked, and glanced at Sam, sharing the smirk with him, before I looked back at Steve. "And you're coming, too."

"Sorry to say, Steve, you can't get rid of us that easy." He looked back up, and frowned at me.

"What about your parents? I thought you wanted to go back to California?" I shrugged, and looked down at my feet.

"Eh. I'm sick of Cali." I looked back up at him, and bit my lip, as a smile tugged at his lips. "I think I've gotten plenty of sun, don't you?" He acted like he was pondering the thought, looking me over. I'd always been tan, ever since I was a kid. I was permanently a beach bum. "Besides, I don't want to work at the company, I've dealt with SI enough. And I've always despised that place, anyway." He nodded. I bit my lip, and tucked my hair behind my ear. "So when do we start?" He searched my face, and closed the file, standing up straight, and took a step forward. He could easily set his chin on my head, I realized now. He hesitated once more, and I grabbed his hand. I just remembered what I'd been forgetting to do. "How about this, why don't we start after I call my dad? I forgot to tell him that I'm not dead." Steve shot me a look, and I grinned, but kissed his cheek, skipping away. "Five minutes, tops!"

"Hurry up." I grinned further, but when I was far enough away, I pulled out my phone.

That conversation started with a "Hi, Dad! Not dead! Gonna go hunt down an assassin with Steve, be back in maybe a few months! Love you!" And it ended with an, _"ELIZIBETH MARGARET STARK, YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, OR SO HELP ME-"_ I hung up on him after that. And then, when I did, I was flung over someone's shoulder. I squeaked, and glared at Steve. I pushed myself up, propping myself up on my elbows.

"That was totally five minutes."

"On your left, Ellie. On your left."


	12. Epilogue

**Thanks for the follows and the favs, guys! This is going to be the last chapter for Do I Wanna Know, yes, this is the absolute last one.**

 _Tannerdarko_ **, yes, AOU is a thing, but I will be waiting to post that one for a little while. I have some other fics I want to work on, plus I'm getting into the second half of my semester at school, and it's going to be a little crazy work wise. I'm sorry, but I really need to focus, and I love working on Ellie's story, but she basically takes over my life. When I work on an Avengers fic, I WORK on an Avengers fic. I'll take days and hide so that I can write them properly, and well. So, therefore, Ellie is going to be hanging out for a little bit. I'll make an update here when I plan on posting AoU and announce the title and everything.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this LAST chapter! I hope you guys come back around for AoU! Let me know what you all think!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel. Duh. Moving on.**

* * *

Portland seemed safe. Sure, there was history, but it was the west coast. I thought it would be safe. I was taking a run, as Steve had drilled into me. Him and Sam were at the gym, and I decided I needed a second to clear my head, so I decided to go for a run. I thought it was a good decision, up until my music stopped playing on my phone, and the streetlights went out all around me. I frowned, and turned to look behind me.

I looked him in the eyes, and booked it, running away as fast as possible. A car skidded to a stop in the street, and I jumped through the open door, slamming it shut.

"DRIVE!" Trip grinned at me through the rearview mirror.

"Glad to know you're still getting into trouble, E." I grinned at him, and turned to the girl next to me, who was staring at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey. I'm Ellie." I held out a hand. "Thanks for saving my sorry ass." She grabbed my hand hastily, shaking it with both of hers.

"Jemma, Jemma Simmons. Miss Stark, it's an honor-" I tsked, wagging a finger.

"I refuse to be called Miss Stark, especially with Trip in the car. It's Ellie to you, Jemma." She squealed, like a true fangirl. I grinned, and clambered into the front seat, next to Trip. "Trip, buddy! What the hell are you doing here? And how did you know I was going to need saving?" Trip glanced at me, and then back at the road.

"I'll tell you when we're safe. Sit tight." I frowned.

"But what about Captain Rogers and Sam Wilson?" He smirked.

"Your boyfriend and his buddy are fine. It's you we're worried about right now, princess." I shot him a glare.

"He isn't my boyfriend, Trip." Trip raised an eyebrow, but I frowned. "Wait, who's we?" His friend, Jemma, answered me.

"S.H.I.E.L.D."

xXx

"But I thought no one was left?"

"Well, then you've got another thing coming, bug." I shot Trip a glare.

"Does Steve know about this?"

"Captain Rogers doesn't even know you're missing." I nodded, but I refused to sit down. Jemma looked a little concerned, but I don't know how she could be, she barely knew me. "Now tell me what happened with that guy." I shrugged.

"Not much to tell. I was helping a friend with that project he was working on, it interested me. He got a little sidetracked. Eventually, he started following me home, and he wouldn't leave me alone. He spotted me playing the piano once, and he said that I was his light." I paused. "I had just started working with S.H.I.E.L.D. Adam made sure that guy was put where he belonged."

"Adam? Adam Quinn?" I nodded in response to her question, clearing my throat.

"Yes. We were close." She knew what I meant, I could see it in her eyes. So I spilled the beans. "He was my boyfriend." Her eyes would have gone wide, but she controlled it. Not a very good liar, I could tell. "Did you know him?"

"Not very well, no. But I've heard the name." I nodded. "What happened to him?" I paused.

"He died, right before the Battle of New York." I bit my lip. Jemma set a hand on mine.

"I can't even imagine, I'm so sorry." I smiled, squeezing her hand, before I let go.

"For a long time after he died, I was lost. I couldn't find my way out of this...this pit. S.H.I.E.L.D. was his life, it was everything he stood for. I pulled myself out of that pit when _I_ joined S.H.I.E.L.D. full time." I paused again, looking at Trip now. "I guess it kinda saved him and me both."

xXx

A few hours later, we were walking onto a stage. I was in proper concert attire, and a grand piano sat on the stage, ready for me to run my fingers across. I was itching to play; I hadn't played in a while, actually. Since before Adam died.

"Okay." Jemma stopped me, before I could go towards it. I paused, though, when I heard someone yelling to me.

"Ellie!" I looked up, and spotted Steve storming towards me. Jemma turned as well, and I walked past her, right up to Steve. He frowned at me, grabbing my arms. "What's going on? Are you-"

"I'm fine, don't be such a worry wart." I smiled at him in reassurance. "Just catching some idiot who thought of stalking me to Portland, no big deal. I got this." He shot me a look. I rolled my eyes. "I'm just as capable as you, soldier boy, and so are these agents. Just go somewhere, because if the stalker sees me with you, he might try to kill us." He hesitated, but stalked off, after Jemma shooed him off. I blinked, after he did. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Jemma looked confused. "Him treating me the way he does, it's weird." I paused, as I watched him go, but then I turned back to Jemma. "So, what's the plan?"

"Keep playing until Daniels gets close to the stage. We'll take care of the rest." I nodded, but I frowned, as I looked around. I only spotted Trip, besides Jemma.

"There were two sets of agents the last time. If you guys need any help-" Trip approached, pointing to the box, where the sound equipment was.

"We've got our best guys up there, bug. Don't worry." I stared at the box, my eyebrows furrowing.

Someone looked familiar up there. I couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but it was almost like-

"Miss Stark?" I turned to Jemma, blinking, as she pulled me from my thoughts. "I promise, they won't let anything happen to you." I smiled.

"I know. I have faith in you guys, I'm not worried." Trip and Jemma shared a look, but I looked between the two. "Shouldn't you guys be doing something? Before Daniels gets here?" They nodded, and stepped away. Trip squeezed my shoulder as he walked past me, and Jemma smiled at me in reassurance, before she stepped off the stage, too.

* * *

 _"Quinn, why don't you tell her the truth? That you're still alive?" Adam frowned, and turned to Fitz, who shrugged. "It's just, the way she talks about you. It sounds like you two had something nice." Adam paused, and turned back to look at her through the window._

 _The last time he'd gotten a glimpse at her, she'd looked like hell. She was skin and bones then, barely able to sleep, and her eyes were sunken in. She'd gotten even worse than before he'd met her, after he 'died.' He hated to see her like that._

 _Now, she looked happy. Her face was full again. Her eyes shined when she smiled, and they were as warm as the day he'd fallen for her. She had looked at him that day like she was hiding something, and he wanted to know what it was. They were sitting on the beach, and talking about the world, how it came to be. She had this passion in her eyes then, a light to them he'd never seen before. He never wanted it to disappear._

 _When he was with her, that light never left her eyes. That smile never left her face. She was always happy, but what they had, it was too perfect. He knew it wouldn't last._

 _But when he saw her with Captain Rogers...that's when he knew there was no going back. She had moved on. She was happy, truly happy. They fought on a regular basis, he knew that, but that's what made them perfect. They challenged each other. They didn't always see eye to eye, but when they did, it was like they were unstoppable. They had this bond, something Adam could never wrap his head around, and he thought that him and Ellie had had that sort of connection once upon a time...but he realized that that was never what they were._

 _They had their moment. Now, Ellie had found something that would last the rest of her life. And that's all Adam had wanted for her._

 _"No, Fitz, there's no going back for me and Ellie. She's moved on." He paused, watching her. For a second, he could've sworn that she knew, but then she turned away again, looking between Simmons, and Trip. "I can't hurt her again. We had something, but that time is over now." He watched her hesitate, as she went to approach the piano. "You should go. Daniels should be here soon." Fitz hurried out of the booth, and Adam turned back to look out the window, watching her. She was scared._

 _"Come on, troublemaker. You can do it." She bit her lip, but walked towards it, with determination in her eyes. He smiled. "That's the Ellie Stark I know." He frowned, but sighed. "Play for me, love. Just one more time."_

 _She sat on the stool, and stared at the keys, before she laid her fingers on them. And then she started to play._

 _It was moving. It made his heart ache, and his stomach churn, because he knew she wasn't playing for him. She was playing for her. She was playing because she needed to, she was playing because she needed to move on, and this was the last step. This was the last step she had to take, in order for her to move on. And he wasn't going to take that from her._

 _Her playing didn't stop, not even when Trip, Simmons, and Fitz trapped Daniels. Not even when he blasted Trip, and Simmons, and sent them spiraling._

 _Adam ran out of the booth, and picked up Fitz's weapon, running after Daniels, and blasting him with the light. Daniels turned, and went to attack him, but Trip stopped him when he recovered, and picked his own weapon back up. Ellie only stopped when Daniels burst into pieces of darkness, sending her flying. She was blown off the bench, into the wall, and hit her head on it, collapsing to the floor. Adam stared, and went after her. He grabbed her face, and turned her over onto her back, staring at her._

 _"Come on, love. Don't do this to me." He checked her wrist for a pulse, and found it easily. Her face was scrunching up in the way he loved, her lips moving into a pout. She groaned, and he kissed her head, brushing her hair from her face. "I'm right here. I'm still here, troublemaker." Her eyes were moving rapidly. "You're safe now." She groaned again, and his name slipped from her lips as he got up, and took off, before she could see him._

* * *

"Adam?" I opened my eyes, and was met with Steve's bright blues. He was looking as concerned as ever, fussing over me. I groaned, and put my palms over my eyes, pressing on them.

"Are you hurt?" I shook my head, and pushed myself up into a sitting position with my elbows. My head spun when I did. Steve pressed his hands to my head, and I winced when he hit a tender spot. "You need to stop getting concussions, or soon enough, you're gonna end up like Tony." I smiled at him, and laughed. He brushed my hair from my face, as he smiled right back. I frowned at him, though, when I realized what I'd said when I woke up.

I'd heard him so clearly, it was like he was right there next to me. But it was Steve, so why...

"You heard him." I nodded, biting my lip. I hesitated, but I told him anyway.

"It was so clear this time, it was like he was right here, but it was you." I looked back up at Steve, and cupped his cheek, running my thumb across it. "I'm sorry."

"You're healing. There's nothing wrong with that." He took me by the arms, and helped me stand up, making my head spin. I gripped his arms tighter. "Walking around will help." I shot him a look. He smirked. "I won't say it, I promise."

"Then why don't I believe you?" His grin turned mischievous. I smiled, and shoved him. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

 _Adam watched as they left, with Steve's arm around her waist, keeping her upright. Trip came up to him, and watched them leave, setting a hand on Adam's shoulder._

 _"She still loves you. I can see it." Adam shook his head, and walked away, calling to Trip over his shoulder._

 _"She never loved me, Trip. She's only ever loved him." Trip raised his eyebrows, saying his next words to Jemma._

" _Yeah, but_ she _doesn't know that."_

" _Not yet, anyway." Jemma retorted._


End file.
